


Wild Card {Hisoka x Gender-neutral!Reader}

by junkwhoore



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Erotica, Follows the manga plot, Gen, Gore, Hate fucking, Hisoka enjoys fucking around with the reader, Hisoka has a little sister, Hisoka still have his creepy vibes to an extent, Illumi and Hisoka will still get married, Implied pedophilia, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mentions of Christianity, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, References if you squint hard enough, Schizophrenia, Slow Burn, The reader despises Hisoka in the beginning, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesomes in later plot, Trauma, canon character death, gender neutral reader, phantom troupe, smut in later plots, this content is very triggering later in the plot, traumatized characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkwhoore/pseuds/junkwhoore
Summary: ❝𝙄 𝙘𝙝𝙤𝙤𝙨𝙚 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙠𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙣𝙤𝙬.𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙚𝙚, 𝙞𝙩 𝙨𝙪𝙞𝙩𝙨 𝙢𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙡𝙚𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙞𝙫𝙚 𝙪𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙡 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙗𝙚𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙖 𝙩𝙧𝙪𝙡𝙮𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙩𝙝𝙮 𝙤𝙥𝙥𝙤𝙣𝙚𝙣𝙩. 𝙍𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙣𝙤𝙬,𝙄'𝙢 𝙡𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙡𝙞𝙫𝙚. 𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙄'𝙡𝙡𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙪𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙠𝙚𝙚𝙥 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙫𝙚...𝙪𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙡 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙫𝙚 𝙜𝙧𝙤𝙬𝙣 𝙚𝙣𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙤 𝙗𝙚𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙩𝙝 𝙠𝙞𝙡𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜 ❞
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

His smile was cruel and taunting yet oddly attractive as rain streaked down his pale face, washing away the blood that had stained to his cheek. He squatted down, brushing his fingers against smooth (skin-color) flesh, arousing a painful groan from past cracked, blood-soiled lips. "I do adore that look on your face. It's making me excited," he spoke slowly, trailing one of his slender fingers down (Name)'s face, parting their lips tenderly and let himself smile, gazing upon the smoldering look deep within (Name)'s eyes. The man who adorned a clown-like aesthetic, a sea-green teardrop on the left side of his face while a magenta star plastered on the right side. (Name) could barely make out any other facial features besides his pale skin and the marks he bore on each side of his cheek, and the way he spoke was quite alluring, smooth, and velvety. As a finger cupped their chin, (Name) mewled in pain, squeezing their eyes shut and dug their nails into the muddy earth, biting the pink muscle until they could taste the metallic fluid coating the upper side of their tongue.

"It seems you got yourself into a mess, little one," the red-haired male taunted, slowly removing his fingers, brushing individual locks of (color) hair and skimmed his digits across (Name)'s forehead tenderly. His fingertips now slick with a combination of warm blood and sweat. Rubbing his fingers together, the amber-eyed male stared at the fluids in delight, amber eyes glazed over with a distinct admiration and desire, eyes flickering back to (Name)'s fragile state. "These are strange circumstances that have brought us together. Look at how pitiful you are. It would be effortless to kill you right. I doubt anyone would notice that you're missing, correct?"

Name let out another pained groan, unable to hold their head up and let the hot tears stream down their cheeks, (color) eyes looking into the male's amber eyes, virtually begging for compassion as the agony tore through their body. God, they were almost sure that death was upon them, a haunting chill rippling down their spinal cord. Their right arm was injured, no doubt about that, the skin of their right shoulder split open, exposing the red fluids that slowly seeped out of the wound while their face was scratched up, claw-like marks adorning both sides of their face. 

"Please," (Name) begged, their voice wavering in and out while reaching out, their fingers visibly trembling while tears blurred their vision. "Please, I don't wanna die here."

The man smiled, cradling (Name)'s chin with his index finger, gingerly brushing the pad of his thumb across the lips, delighted with the look of utter despair that washed over their face. "We all eventually die, some sooner rather than later. Some painfully, while others go out without a lick of pain. It's fascinating. I wonder how it feels to be on the verge of death, balancing yourself on that line rope just to keep yourself alive. How you fight to keep yourself going is most amusing," he noted, brushing away tears that had clung to (Name)'s cheeks, bringing his thumb to his licks, giving a slow, taunting lick. As his fingers traced (Name)'s bruised cheek, he dipped his fingers down into their shirt, tugging at the silver chain that hung around the neck, the metal slightly tinged with warm blood.

"Don't take it," (Name) grunted, wrapping their hand around his wrist, applying as much pressure are they could, clenching their teeth together.

"Was it a gift?" he asked.

(Name) nodded their head, letting their hand fall to the ground, buried within the mud. "My mom gave it to me. Don't take it, please."

There was a pause before the red-haired male laughed softly, retracting his fingers from the necklace and tilted (Name)'s head backward, rewarded with a pained mewl, and at this, he smiled. "You are in no position to stop me, little one. If I truly wished to, I could rip this pretty light necklace from your throat and just leave you here to die. All by yourself and no one would ever notice," he chuckled.

"I'll kill you," was Name's reply, their words slurred as black spots invaded their vision.

"And how will you do that?" the amber-eyed male asked without missing a beat, tracing the slope of (Name)'s neck and wrapped all five fingers around their throat, listening to them choke on their breath, a pleased moan resonating in the humid air. "You're helpless, and your life is in my hand, little one. All you can do is simply lay here and die," he began before loosening his grip, dragging his sharpened nail across the bloodied flesh. "But killing you would be a waste of beauty if I am to be blunt. How you struggle to keep on living is admirable and such a wonderful expression written across your face." He retracted his hand away, standing up to his feet and ran his fingers through his beautiful red locks. "Just how old are you exactly, little one?"

"Thirteen," (Name) grunted.

"Well, you're almost ripe. How delightful," the amber-eyed male chuckled.

"Ripe?" (Name) asked.

"Oh, you needn't worry yourself with that. Now, I shouldn't just leave without getting to know your name, small one."

(Name) bit their bottom lip, relaxing the muscles in their arm and spoke, "It's (Name)," they murmured gently, biting back another pained groan.

"What a lovely name; it should be fair to reveal my name to you as you were so kind enough to reveal your name to me," the amber-haired chuckled, retrieving a single playing card and placed it in front of (Name), revealing that the card was a wild card—a joker. "May we cross paths once again, (Name), and remember my name."

As their vision faded to black, (Name) could barely read the writing inscribed on the black-and-white card, their eyes slowly shutting as they mumbled, "Hisoka Morrow, huh? I'll make sure to pay you back in spades for leaving me to die, you sick bastard."


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been eight years since (Name)’s first encounter with Hisoka; they have one goal in mind: become a Hunter.

_**Eight Years Later...** _

"So, you've decided to take the Hunter Exam this year?" Grandpa Bassui queried, leaning on his spirally, quercus cane while (Name) sorted through their bags once again, making sure that they had everything that they required, humming before slinging their bag over their shoulder and tying their shoes.

" _Yeah_! Everyone keeps saying that I have the potential to become a great Hunter. I want to help support you and Grandma Ichika. You guys have been taking care of me since I was thirteen," (Name) said, tightening the straps of their backpack and smoothed out the wrinkles in their shirt before grinning, stretching their arms and wrapped their arms around Bassui, enveloping him in a warm, sincere hug. "You two mean so much to me; you've both have taken care of me as if I was your child, and I would have died without your constant support and love."

Bassui hugged (Name) back, patting their back, stepped away, and wiping the tear from the corner of his eye. "Now, don't get sentimental on me now. You're going to make me cry," he quipped, a smile curving on his lips before leading (Name) back inside their humble abode, holding the door open for the two of them. "You know your grandmother will want to smother you in her love before you head off. She'll either do that or want to walk you down to the dock and wave as you and the other applicants set off. Maybe both knowing her," Bassui chuckled, reaching for his pipe while a stout woman with curly white hair and a face full of freckles hobbled into the living room, carrying a tray of tea and sugar cookies.

"Oh, my baby is growing up so fast! I can't believe you're leaving to take the Hunter Exam today. Time flies by so fast. It seems like yesterday we found you on our doorstep, drenched in blood and so small. Now, look at you! You've shot up like a damn weed!" Ichika exclaimed, setting the tray down on the table and clapped her hands together, her eyes bubbling over with tears.

"Oh, Grandma Ichika! There's no need to cry," (Name) stated, taking their grandmother's hands and gave her hands a tender squeeze. "I owe everything I have and am to you both. I wouldn't even be here if you two didn't answer the door that night and take me in. I'm doing this to support you guys. I know being a Hunter can be dangerous, but if it means I can support you and protect you from being hurt, then I am willing to gamble my life on that chance."

Ichika rubbed her eyes, her cheeks and nose flushed red while a gentle smile played at her lips, followed by a faint laugh. "There you go again. You wear your heart on your sleeve, (Name). It's a shame we don't have more people like you in this world," she crooned, taking a seat on the couch and patted to a spot next to her. Once (Name) was seated, Ichika filled three cups with shincha tea, handing both cups to her husband and (Name), taking one for herself and distributed the sugar cookies amongst the three of them. "I know that I can't possibly talk you out of taking the Hunter Exams, but I need you to promise me that you'll stay alive and you'll write to us whenever you can. Promise me, (Name)."

(Name) held their right hand over their heart, beaming. "Okay, Grandma. I promise that I'll stay alive, and I'll write to you and Grandpa whenever I can," they promised, locking their pinky with Ichika's.

"Good. Now that that's out of the way, I need you to come with me. Your grandfather and I have been working on these gifts ever since we overheard you talking to the merchants in town," Ichika revealed, bringing out a red, gift-wrapped box and placed it within (Name)'s hands. Ichika, Bassui, and (Name) settled themselves on the couch once again; the elderly couple watched as (Name) thoughtfully shredded the red paper. Inside the large box were a kusarigama and a pair of mekki sai, a red ribbon wrapped around the handles.

"Oh, Grandma, Grandpa! They're wonderful!" (Name) prattled, studying the mekki sai and then traced the outline of the kusarigama. Their face relaxed, setting the weapons back in the box, and wrapping their arms around their grandparents, letting tears streak down their heated cheeks. The trio stayed embraced for several moments before (Name) withdrew their arms and wiped the tears that brewed in the corner of their eyes. "You have no idea how much these gifts mean to me."

"Your grandpa planned to make them for you. Said he's heard stories about how challenging the Hunter Exams could be so he thought that giving you a few weapons should help you in the later trials," Ichika explained, pulling (Name) into her arms and gave them one last squeeze before cupping their cheeks in her soft, wrinkled hands. "Oh, look at you. I still can't believe that you're going away to be a Hunter. We're so proud of you (Name)."

"You better be safe out there, and if you die, you best believe that I will drag back from beyond the abysses of hell and give you a thrashing myself," Bassui chuckled, playfully patting (Name)'s nack and rubbing their shoulder. "Now, let's get you to the dock here soon. We've packed you enough food for your journey and then some."

(Name) nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for this. I appreciate this and everything you've done for me," they acknowledged, picking up their bags—adding their new weaponry as well—and secured their bag over their shoulder. "I'm a bit nervous about the exam; I hope they don't give a multiple-choice test as well. I was never good at retaining information very well," (Name) nervously laughed, opening the door and escorting their grandparents out, firmly shutting the door behind them. 

"I know you're going to do just fine. With your swift thinking and equal reflexes, I have faith that you will become a Hunter for sure, but that doesn't mean you should let your guard down for a single second," Bassui warned.

Ichika nodded her head, "I agree. Pride goes before the fall, and the last thing I want to do is have to bury you at a young age. You're supposed to bury me, not the other way around." 

"Your humor is _too_ dark, Grandma Ichika," (Name) jovially teased, shielding their eyes as the trio stepped into the warmth of the golden sun. They noted how various candidates were already saying their goodbyes and boarding the ship as they arrived at the ship dock. 

Grandma Ichika and Grandpa Bassui pulled (Name) into one last hug, tightly squeezing their torso and pulled away. "Now, you be careful out there and do your best. If you don't pass this year, there's always following year, but don't give up," both grandparents benevolently chided as (Name) nodded their head, giving a thumbs up.

"I promise that I'll do my absolute best! Wish me luck, guys!" (Name) cheered, embarking the ship and waved to his two caretakers, tears burning in their eyes as the boat tooted it's whistle, slowly pulling out of the harbor once the last passenger had boarded. Of course, (Name) was saddened to leave their grandparents behind, but Ichika and Bassui understood what dreams meant to a person. Besides, (Name) had promised to come back once the exams were over.

Once the island was no longer in their peripherals, (Name) took their belongings inside of the boat, finding a serene spot to sit. Thankfully, (Name) had packed along several books to entertain themselves. Remembering the page they were last at, (Name) tucked their knees in and unobtrusively began to read to themselves. The boat swayed, fighting against the waves but (Name) paid no mind, delving into the book with sheer fascination and enthusiasm with each page, leaning in as the suspense built—

The boat lurched, knocking (Name) off their rear and sent them skidding across the floor, the ship filled with the sound of staggering screams and groans, bodies pressed against each other. "Damn it," (Name) grunted, caressing the side of their head and sitting up, grumbling to themselves. (Name) was never a fan of boats or any sort of vehicles that moved along the water; they despised the various fishing trips that Grandpa Bassui and Grandma Ichika would make them go on as their stomach would churn and twist into knots, making them squeamish. But (Name) always enjoyed the time they spent with the couple who fostered them since they were thirteen. "Well, at least I don't get as sick as I used to," (Name) muttered to themselves, rising to their feet and dusted off their pants, perking their head up upon catching the sound of the Captain's voice on the intercom.

"Pardon us for the mild inconvenience, fellow passengers, but rest assured, this should be the only time that an occurrence like this should ever happen again. Please make yourself as comfortable as possible, and we'll be at our destination in a few hours," the Captain declared, followed by a hearty laugh that reverberated through the speakers. The passengers, (Name) included, let out a sigh of relief, returning to their own devices. (Name) propped out their book, crossing their legs and browsed the page, leaning forward and picked up on the last sentence that they last left off on—

"Hold your tongue and refrain from using the Lord's name in vain! It is against His divine word and is blasphemy to utter His name in such a foul manner," a feminine voice piercingly chided, catching (Name)'s attention. The young Hunter-trainee lifted their head, watching as a burly man loomed over a petite woman draped in nun attire, bible tucked underneath her right arm. One would call this action suicide as the man was three times the woman's size, and she seemed to have an elegant frame from what (Name) could tell. "It would be wise of you to heed my words as the Holy Father Himself has blessed me. I am a tool for His divine plan. He tells me everything so that I may deliver His word to his lost children. Shall you repent and ask for His forgiveness as you have used His name in vain?" the woman hummed, tilting forward and stood on the top of her toes, cocking her head to the side.

"Why the hell do I need to repent?! I can say whatever I please!" The burly man declared.

"Repent now or suffer the wrath of God," the nun repeated.

"Your God doesn't exist—"

" _Hey_ , hey, hey! There's no need to get hostile," (Name) interjected, standing between both the nun and the behemoth of a man, "we can respect each other's beliefs and faiths here instead of pushing them onto each other."

The nun solely shook her head, wagging her forefinger. " _No_ , no, no, this simply will not do for he has abused my Heavenly Father's name and dared to deny His existence. It is a sin to utter such appalling allegations when the ears of God are always listening," she meticulously explained, wrapping her delicate fingers around the silver cross that hung betwixt her breasts, raising the jewelry to her lips. "The Lord is speaking to me, and He is displeased that one of His lost lambs are denying his existence. I am simply a vessel for the Lord to deliver His word, and what this gentleman had said has incurred the wrath of God."

"Ma'am, it's clear to see that you are bothering this man. Can't your Lord overlook this whole situation one time?" (Name) pleaded.

The nun shook her head, releasing the cross and opened her bible. "I'm afraid I cannot. You see, He has grown quite angry, especially with how you are stopping me from doing as He has commanded me to do," she mumbled softly, eyes skimming over the pages before she let out a pleased sigh and began tearing out the page. " ' _You shall not misuse the name of the Lord your God, for the Lord will not hold anyone guiltless who misuses His name_ '. For violating this commandment, God has ordered me to—"

The boat lurched once again, knocking everyone on their feet while (Name) braced themselves against the wall. "Damn it," (Name) grunted, hobbling around the bodies and found their way to the deck, being showered by heavy pelts of rain and knocked on their feet by a strong blast of wind. "Another storm? But the Captain said we should have only had the one storm; this is bigger than the last one."

"Attention passengers! It seems we have made a critical miscalculation, and we have entered into another storm. There are lifeboats on standby for those who have had their fill. They can row themselves to the nearest island," the Captain bellowed, accompanied by the sound of rapid footsteps traveling up on the deck and boarded the lifeboats but (Name) stood their ground, shielding their face from the endless droplets of rain that splayed across their face.

"I told you that the Lord was enraged because of that man's foolishness. He should have repented when given a chance, and this wouldn't have happened," came the sound of the nun's voice, the corners of her lips twitching into a grin. At the same time, her arms spread wide as if she were embracing the sky and the rain, laughing loudly to herself with no consequence and let out a deep, exaggerated sigh.

"Are you _stupid_!?" (Name) screeched, shielding their face from the violent winds that howled and struggled to keep the pious girl within their sights, a chill of fear creeping over them as she pulled herself onto the hull, head tipped back as the nun laughed uproariously. "You're going to get yourself killed! You will drown if you lose your balance! Do you not see how strong those waves are!?"

"But this is what God has asked from _me_! The Lord has commanded me to throw myself into the raging waves to make up for that man's incompetence," she let out, tilting back her head and laughed again, "Whatever He asks of me, I shall do for He knows what is best for his children. Your faithful servant is returning to you once again."

(Name) ran forward, catching the Sister by her ankle, struggling to keep her from slipping out their grasp, sweat glossing their forehead. "Crap, crap, _crap_!" The younger Hunter-in-training hissed, feeling the nun slip from their grasp, her maniacal laughing growing louder and louder in decibels.

"Just let me go! This storm is the work of God! It is what he wants! Let go and let God!"

"Yeah, screw that! I'm not going to stand here and let you kill yourself. Because you think it's going to stop a storm? That is the _stupidest_ reasoning I have ever heard," (Name) grunted, struggling to hoist the tan-skinned girl upwards, rain droplets streaking down the curvature of their cheeks and blurred their perception.

"Hang on!" A young boy shouted, casting his fish pole and managed to snag the bottom of the nun's dress with the hook. Once the hook was secured, (Name) tightened their grip and grunted, the young boy yanking on his fishing pole and helped bring the nun onboard, walking over to her and crouched down. "Hey, why would you try and throw yourself overboard? You could have got hurt like that!"

The nun blinked, "Because God commanded it, and I have the honor to be His obedient servant."

"But if you're trying to die, why would you want to take the Hunter Exams?"

"Why would I take the Hunter Exam?" The nun sounded, "God ordered me to take the Exam. I never challenge His methods, and whatever He says, I will obey."

The green-haired boy responded, "But if you kill yourself, you can't fulfill the duty of taking the Hunter Exam, and wouldn't that be bad?"

The nun paused for a brief instant before bursting out into a peal of laughter, wiping the corner of her teal eyes, "You two are wholly interesting if I may say so myself. You, little one, are unquestionably precious and are full of vast potential and you," she appended, gazing up at (Name) and beamed, "yes, you are no doubt a peculiar one, but you have this gentle aura emanating from you. It's comforting if I were to put it into words, and I can sense that both of you will be fine Hunters after these exams. Oh, forgive me for being so rude, but I never formally introduced myself, but I'm Sister Mao, I'm a nun at the local church," she greeted.

"I'm Gon! I'm going to become a Hunter like my dad so that I can find him!" The green-haired boy piped up.

"I'm (Name). I'm trying to become a Hunter so that I may help support my grandparents and give them an easier life," they explained.

Mao nodded her head, "I see, I see. Well, God smiles down upon you. Oh, shall I pray so that we may have a safe journey?"

"I don't believe in any religion—"

The Sister let out an exaggerated gasp, clasping her hand around the silver cross, "How can you deny the existence of our Heavenly Father!"

(Name) sheepishly chuckled, scratching the back of their head. "Was never really interested in learning about any higher powers or faiths if I'm one hundred percent honest with you, Sister Mao," they admitted.

"But the word of God is absolute, and the only way you can get into heaven is if you allow Him into your heart!" Mao shouted, drowning out (Name)'s protests, taking Gon's and (Name)'s hands. "Oh, He will be so thrilled to have new worshippers!"

"Gon! The hell were you thinking running out there like that! Idiot! You could have gotten yourself killed!" (Name) turned their head, spotting a taller gentleman dressed in a suit and carrying a briefcase while a smaller boy was beside him, dressed in a blue-and-red tunic with a white shirt and pants underneath.

"Oh, Leorio! Kurapika!" Gon exclaimed, jumping up and ran towards his new friends.

"Friends of yours, I'm guessing?" (Name) asked, Gon nodding his head, and the Hunter-in-training extended their hand to both gentlemen. "Pleasure to meet you both. I'm (Name)."

The blonde-haired male bow offered a respectful bow, "Please to make your acquaintance, (Name). I am Kurapika and this giant buffoon," he stated, sharply elbowing the taller male in the side, "is Leorio. I wouldn't waste my breath trying to exchange any conversations with him."

"What did you say to me, you brat!?" Leorio roared.

"Quite the loud one, I'll say," Mao interjected, raising her hand to the sky and closed her eyes, the rain slowly letting up and the sun peeking from behind the clouds. "Ah, I should have known that He was testing my faith in Him! Oh, I am pleased to be His obedient servant!"

Leorio looked over to the (color)-haired Hunter-in-training, whispering, "Just who the hell is this girl talking about? Is she crazy or something?"

"Sister Mao can hear the word of God, so she says. Earlier, she was trying to throw herself off the boat because the Lord was enraged when one guy dismissed His existence and to punish the man and prove He was real, He sent a storm. He wanted Sister Mao to hurl herself off the boat," (Name) replied, shrugging their shoulders, "I say she's as mad as a hatter."

Leorio blinked, wholly astounded at this information, and adjusted his glasses. "Well, I've seen and heard outlandish things. But that has been the most ludicrous thing I have ever heard in quite a while," he replied, taking a glance at Gon and the Sister who was happily conversing with each other, Kurapika merely stood over the two of them, and then looked back at (Name). "Anything else weird about this girl?"

"Well, she had this weird aura. It was creepy and cold," (Name) murmured, casting one glance over their shoulder.

"Yeah, no kidding. Let's hope Sister Mao doesn't get far in the exams. She's creeping me out," Leorio added, adjusting his posture, and rested one hand on the slope of his waist. "Oh yeah, forgot to mention this, but the Captain wanted us to meet him down on the lower level. Said he wanted to talk to the people that stayed behind."

The five remaining participants traveled down to the lower level in a single file, entering the Captain's cabin. "I see. Only five you decided to stay behind," he murmured, smoking his pipe and blew out a ring of smoke. "Congratulations to the five of ya. You all passed," he stated, clapping his hands.

"We pass? I don't understand?" (Name) questioned.

"I said, ya passed. What more do you want?" the Captain grunted, removing the pipe from his mouth and hobbling over to the steering wheel. "The Hunter Exams are dangerous, no doubt about it. The exams began the minute all participants boarded the ships, and we set off," he admitted, "the others who left have been disqualified and will not proceed to the second phase. They will be able to take the exam next year if they wish to do so."

Sister Mao cocked her head to the side, "So, what you are implying is that this was merely a test of courage?"

"It seems so from what the Captain is implying," (Name) answered, biting down on their thumb, "It makes sense. The exams are known to be brutal, and many participants have lost their lives. To minimize the number of fatalities per year, you get rid of the cowards early on, and keep those who are fully committed, and aren't afraid of the consequences. Am I correct?"

The Captain blew out a ring of smoke, "In some instances, yes, you are correct. Enough of that for now, but you five have passed, and will be able to move once we arrive at our destination. Go ahead and take this time to rest or sleep. I'll wake you, folks, up when we get closer to the harbor. It'll be awhile—an hour to three tops," he told the group, waving them off and went back to commanding his ship, the five applicants exiting the cabin and marching up onto the deck.

"I knew if I listened to God, I would surely pass," Sister Mao said to herself, kissing her silver cross as Leorio rolled his eyes, leaning against the side of the boat.

"She's crazy, that's for sure," Leorio said to (Name).

"A little pushy with her religion, but I suppose she's not all that bad. Just needs to tone it down," (Name) retorted. Of course, (Name) didn't exactly talk to the Sister besides when she was trying to throw herself off the boat and earlier, when the Sister was shoving her faith down that man's throat. They found her to be quite odd. A cold aura engulfed the young Nun despite the sweet smile that on her lips. "She looks like she could be a good friend. I mean, she's getting along with Gon quite nicely."

"That's because he's twelve. Everyone loves kids."

(Name) blinked, "Someone lied to you."

"The hell is that supposed to mean!?" Leorio yelled, (Name) rolling their eyes playfully and patted the young man on the shoulder, taking another glance at Gon and Mao.

"Just as I said, Leorio: someone lied to you," they chortled, resting their hands behind their head, looking up at the blue, cloudy sky and let out a long sigh. "Before you open your mouth to yell, just shut up and just take in the scenery. It's nice out after the storm," (Name) added, the corners of their lips tugging into a smile, patting Leorio's shoulder.

Leorio only offered a grunt but did as he was recommended, enjoying the view of the scenery, Kurapika standing beside the taller male and took part.

(Name) hummed, reaching into their pocket and retrieved a single card, stroking the bloodied corner with the pad of their hum. The _'J_ ' and the small star was almost faded, the clown insignia along with it, but the only thing that remained visible and legible was the name scrawled in the bottom right-hand corner.

Today was a good day to try to deck a son of a bitch in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am fully aware that Mao is a stereotypical Christian but I assure you, it’s for the sake of the plot, and will be revealed later on.


	3. Of Trials and Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As our travelers move onwards, (Name) and company find themselves being tested once again

Once the five participants arrived at the designated locality, the Captain let them off, lowering the ramp, and accompanied them down. “Now, ye best be off and stay safe, ya hear?” he urged, removing his pipe, and blew out a thick ring of smoke. 

“Of course! The Lord shall keep his eye on us during our travels. Oh, I should ask for His blessings before we depart! You all should join me,” Sister Mao sang merrily, clasping her hand around her sacred, silver cross. 

The other four, along with the Captain, ignored her idle prattle. He cleared his throat, removed his pipe, and said, “Moving on, I will give you some free advice: instead of boarding any of the buses parked here, I suggest you head to the large tree in the distance. Trust me; you’ll thank me later for the advice.”

“Yes, thank you,” came (Name)’s reply, offering a respectful bow to the Captain. The Captain let out a jovial laugh, puffing his pipe, and returning to his ship. Already, Gon had made plans to head toward the tree, urging Leorio and Kurapika to join him. “Mind if I tag along with you, Gon? Figured that joining you three would be the best option rather than going alone by myself,” they asked, nervously scratching the back of their head.

Gon happily nodded. “Of course! I consider you a friend as well, (Name),” the green-haired child declared. He wasted no time grabbing (Name)’s wrist, dragging them towards the tree; Kurapika and Leorio following after the two of them, not wanting to fall behind. "Sister Mao, are you coming with?" he queried. 

"I suppose I shall," she chirped happily, bunching her skirt in her hand, chasing after the adolescent travelers. 

Neither Kurapika nor Leorio was thrilled to have the nun join their meager group, mostly when she did nothing but babble about God's word and urged them to join her in prayer. Gon and (Name) entertained her, joining her while Kurapika politely and curtly declined; Leorio, however, insisted on arguing with the Sister, both engaged in a shouting match as they ventured onwards. Their little dispute went on for quite some time, neither giving up the ghost before they arrived in a rundown village of sort. 

"What a creepy, crummy place and not a soul around," Leorio muttered, disgusted as he kicked an empty glass bottle.

Mao tittered, "Appearances can be deceiving, Leorio. I wouldn't be so quick to trust your eyes."

"Huh?"

Gon piped up, "Oh! There are lots of folks here!"

Kurapika agreed, "Yes; keep your guard up."

(Name) reached into the pack for their mekki sai, fingers gripping the leathered handle. "I can hear them breathing, plus I can hear their clothes rustling," they added.

"Are they hiding?" Gon questioned.

Leorio groaned in frustration, "Well, sue me for having normal hearing!"

"Quiet!" Mao chided. 

Several bodies emerged from the buildings and the alleyways, murmuring. An older woman stepped forward, leaning on her bedazzled cane. "This excitement," she crooned, "time for the mind-boggling two-choice quiz!" While the five stood in silence, the others around them clapped enthusiastically; the elderly woman gestured to the pine tree in the distance with her cane, "You five heading for that pine tree?"

"Why, yes, we are!" Mao cheered, clapping her hands together.

The elder went on, "You'll have to go through this town to get there. The other trails are like a maze, winding through the realms of ferocious magical beasts." She struck her cane against the ground, gaining the five participants' attention, clearing her throat. "I will pose a single question and give you but five seconds to answer. Answer incorrectly, and you fail; no hunter license for any of you this year."

"Hmm, I see," (Name) murmured, lowering their weapons. 

"Yes, it appears to be another test," Kurapika clarified.

Without missing a beat, the elder added, "You must answer with a one or a two; say anything else, however clever, and you'll be wrong."

Leorio shouted, flailing his hands, "Hold the phone! We get one question between the three of us? And I'll fail Kurapika botches it!?"

Kurapika rolled his eyes. "It is most likely that you will make a mistake. How depressing," he deadpanned. 

"No!" Gon interrupted, "it means that we get to put our heads together on one question!"

Mao bounced up and down, excitedly, "Oh, of course! That makes so much sense! We have to agree on one answer; what a smart, little boy you are, Gon."

(Name) hummed, "Okay, if you put it that way..."

"What's the holdup here!?" a voice snapped, gaining everyone's attention. Another test-taker had made his way down the same path, resting his hands on his hips; he smirked cockily, "mind if I play through?"

The Sister hummed, cocking her head to the side, "It seems that we are not the only ones who took this path. How did you know to take this path rather than wait for the busses like everyone else?"

The man chuckled, "Heh, heh, thanks to the little kid over there." He gestured to Gon, shrugging his shoulders, and said, "Sorry, kid, but I overheard you and your sailor friend. Let this be a lesson to you and learn how to speak more discreetly in the future."

(Name) clicked their tongue, securing their weapons along their belt. "Don't get cocky; just because you got lucky doesn't mean you get to start preaching," they grunted, rolling out their shoulder. They rested their hands on their hips, crouching down, and stretched out their arms. "Well, guys, what's the plan?" they asked. 

"He can go first, and we'll see what the questions are like," Leorio said. 

The man smiled, stepping forward, "Thanks; later."

"Now, here is your question," the older woman said, striking her staff against the ground, the villagers gathering around, "Rogues have taken your mother and your true love captive. You may only rescue one. One: your mother. Two: your true love. Which do you save?"

' _ She can't be serious; this is a subjective issue, rife with unquantifiable variables! Are we to simply guess which answer she prefers? _ ' (Name) thought, raising one eyebrow as they bit down on their thumb. To (Name), there wasn't a correct answer as they simply could not choose, granted their birth mother was no longer amongst the living world, and they had never been one to deal with romantic affairs, life was still precious to them. How could one condemn either people they cherished and love to death? 

"One," the man answered.

"Your reasoning?"

The man shifted his stance, waving his hand. "One may find another true love, but one's mother is irreplaceable."

"What an interesting answer," Mao hummed, lacing the silver chain around her index finger. "Yes, it all makes sense to me now. What a clever testing method she has."

Confused, (Name) turned towards the nun. "What do you mean by that?"

"You may go," the screen applicant stated, gesturing down a narrow alleyway. The man smirked, gave the five a two-finger salute, and proceeded down the directed path.

"You've gotta be kidding me! You crazy old bat! What kind of test is this!?" Leorio shouted, clearly enraged with the results of the quiz. "There's no 'right' answer to a question like that, and never has been! You applicant screeners are full of crap; you know that? And I'm not taking this; I'll find another route to the exam hall."

(Name) grabbed Leorio's shoulder, trying to hold him back. "Wait, Leorio, this could be the only route; stop being so rash, and calm yourself!" they hissed. 

"Your friend is correct," the old woman crooned, caressing the jewels on her index finger, "there's no other route. Not for you; this is the way you must pass. Leave, and you can forget about your license."

(Name) grunted, rustling their fingers through their hair. Mao seemed relaxed, murmuring prayers beneath her breath as she stared at the sky, beaming. "Sister Mao, what did you mean early about the questions? Is there a secret to answer the questions? Tell us because from what I can gather, there is no right answer!"

"That's it!" the Kurta member exclaimed, turning to face Leorio. "Leorio—"

"Hold it! No more chitchat," the old applicant screener remarked, dwindling her eyes, "any more extraneous remarks, you all fail. Now answer. One: you take the quiz or two: you won't take the quiz. 

Immediately, Mao, Kurapika, and (Name) answered, "One!" Of course, Leorio shot the trio a dirty look, stuffing his hands into his pockets while the older woman cleared her throat, preparing a question for them. 

"Here is the question: your son and daughter have been kidnapped; you can only get one back. Which will you choose? One: your daughter or two: your son?" she questioned, leaning on her staff. In a mad rage, Leorio snapped a board in half, testing it's weight as he swung it around, muttering to himself. 

(Name) crossed their legs, settling themselves on the ground. ' _ I think I understand Mao's response now; how the questions are supposed to be answered. If we answered incorrectly, we failed the test, but she never said we had to answer it. What if we remain silent? Would that still count as an answer? _ ' they pondered, poping their knuckles. This test was a gamble that they were all taking; no one uttering a solitary word. 

" _Beeeeeeeeeep_! Time's uuuuuuup."

With a leap, Leorio ran towards the old woman, brandishing the wooden plank, and swung downwards, only to be stopped by the shorter, blonde-haired male. He snarled, "Why'd you block me!?"

"Leorio! Calm down!" Kurapika argued.

Leorio barked, "Hell, no! I'm passed! I wanna split some examiner's heads and show 'em they're not so hot!" He yanked himself away from Kurapika, tossing the board and scoffed, pushing up his glasses. Shaking his head, Leorio continued, "Who cares about Hunters, anyway!? Always slinking around, niffing after bounties; tell me Kurapika: who the hell needs these stupid Hunters?!" 

Mao couldn’t hold in her laughter any longer, clutching her stomach as she bent over. Tears rained down her cheeks as she said, “My dear, Leorio, we’ve already passed this test. There is no need to cause a commotion. Here I thought you would have understood the purpose of this text.”

“Honestly, control your temper, Leorio,” Kurapika sighed, shaking his head, “don’t you see? The correct answer is no response.”

“Think about what you said earlier, Leorio,” (Name) reminded, “as you aptly said yourself, neither choice was correct. She told us that we could either answer with a one or a two but, she never said we had to say anything.” They raised their finger to their lips, offering a playful wink as they smiled. “Silence, indeed, was golden in this instance.”

Leorio stumbled over his words, flailing his arms around. “But that snide little punk—”

“She never said he was correct; she only told that he could go on,” Kurapika explained with a smile, “I heard his scream. I’m confident that he didn’t make it far before encountering a magical beast; in conclusion, the path he ventured down was not the correct path.”

The venerable woman laughed gently, gesturing to the villagers opening another path for the energetic venturers. “He is correct; the course the young man went down earlier was not the right path. Here, this route is the real path; it’s a straightforward path with no branches or forks. You’ll reach the summit in two hours,” she revealed, approaching the applicants with a toothy grin. 

“Please, forgive Leorio for his sudden outburst and trying to attack you. I assure you that he meant no harm,” (Name) stated, smacking the back of Leorio’s head, eliciting a groan from the lanky male.

The woman waved her hand, shaking her head. “It’s quite alright; young men like Leorio make the job more enjoyable. I wish you five the best of luck on your exam,” she encouraged, watching the five of them walk down the route, a smile resting on her thin lips. 

“Alright, let’s go,” (Name) laughed, hoisting Gon onto their shoulders, and ran down the trail, the others soon following suit.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Hours had passed, the five travelers still wandering down the road. (Name) was carrying Gon on their shoulders, assuring the green-haired child that they were fine and weren’t tired of carrying him. Mao was singing psalms, reciting passages out of her bible to lighten the mood, and teaching others about God’s word; Kurapika had to restrain Leorio from smacking the Sister across the head with his heavy briefcase. He wasn’t a big fan of Sister Mao, nor was he a fan of her constant religious spiel, shoving her opinions down their throats.

“The old woman said that this would take us two hours, but it’s getting darker, and we’ve been doing this for four hours!” Leorio yelled, glazing at the warning side that laid on the road ahead. He sighed exasperatedly, pushing up his glasses, “Another beast warning? Forget the stupid beast warning! Where the hell is the stupid exam hall!?”

Mao clapped her hands excitedly as she flipped to a page in her bible. “Now, now, there’s no need to get accepted. I assure you that if we all keep a clear head, we shall find the house beneath the pine tree,” she hummed, finding a passage in Psalms. Happily, she bounced up and down, beginning to recite the passage when (Name) silenced them.

“Thank you, Sister Mao, but I don’t think that anyone would want to hear another passage for tonight,” they nervously laughed, ruffling Gon’s hair tenderly. Of course, (Name) didn’t want to appear rude, but they were going to lose their mind if they had to sing Amazing Grace once last time; Leorio was tone-deaf, and couldn’t hold a melody to save his skin. If (Name) had to choose between listening to Mao ramble on about God and His word or listen to Leorio butcher gospel hymns, they would have gladly chosen to listen to Sister Mao.

Mao pouted, shutting her bible, and tucking it underneath her arm. “Fine, fine. God will allow it this time, but next time, you _cannot_ refuse my offer, and I will happily sing praises for my Lord.” 

Nevertheless, they journeyed onwards, finally approaching the house underneath the pine tree. The air around them was cold, the moon hanging overhead as they traveled up the stairs. (Name) let out a sigh of relief, stretching out their sore arms.

Leorio yawned loudly, trudging himself up the stairs. “Finally, we made it here!” he shouted; Kurapika took a step forward, surveying the surrounding area. 

“It’s so quiet here. I wonder if we’re the only applicants to arrive,” he murmured, knocking on the door. Receiving no response from the other side, Kurapika pushed the door open, perplexed to find it unlocked, but proceeded forward. “Hello? Is anyone inside? We’re applicants for the Hunter Exams,” he trailed off, swinging the door open.

Without haste, (Name) armed themselves with their mekki sai, widening their stance. In the center of the room stood a massive, magical beast with light brown skin. The creature held a girl captive; their arm latched around a young girl’s throat, slowly suffocating her while the man behind the beast was struggling to reach out for the girl. “It’s a magical beast!” (Name) yelled, the magical being speeding onward and out the door. Mao, Gon, and (Name) wasted no time chasing after the beast, leaving Leorio and Kurapika to the injured man. “You two take care of the man; the three of us will go after the beast!” they exclaimed.

“It would be better if Leorio should stay with the man as he has the medical supplies,” Kurapika shouted, chasing after the trio after giving Leorio explicit instructions to care for the man’s injuries. The four of them gave chase after the beast, following the girl’s protests; (Name) retrieved the kusarigama from their backpack, swinging the weighted chain above their head before whipping it forward, catching the creature by their ankle. “Catch the girl!” Kurapika exclaimed. 

Gon darted forward when (Name) yanked on the chain, forcing the being to release the girl. With his quick thinking, the green-haired shot amongst the tree, catching the girl in his arms. “What the heck was that thing, anyway?” he asked, landing on the ground beside Kurapika. “(Name)! Don’t let them go!”

“It’s a kiriko! They are shape-shifters that can even take on human form, so be careful!” Kurapika explained, darting forward to assist (Name), brandishing his weapon. The older male grunted, adjusting his grip on the chain; they couldn’t hold on for much longer, and when the kiriko lunged forward, (Name) lost their grip, falling out of the tree. “(Name)!” the blonde male cried, rushing forward. 

“Don’t worry about me! Care for the girl, Mao, and Kurapika; Gon, come with me!” (Name) roared, giving chase after the kiriko, Gon following suit as Kurapika eased the girl into his arms, Mao caressing the side of the girl’s face. They draped the weighted chain across their shoulders, wrapping their fingers around the leathered sickle, never losing sight of the light-grown kiriko. Gon was behind, sniffing the air as he trailed the scent of the kiriko.

They arrived in a grassy meadow, the moon glowing as they looked around; the kiriko was nowhere in sight. “Over there!” Gon yelled, whipping his fishing pole forward; they saw the kiriko, standing upright with a sadistic grin. 

“Pretty good move kid. Actually got in a hit on me,” the beast complimented, raising their arm and lengthened their talon, lunging forward, “but, that stroke is going to cost you!” When the creature launched ahead, (Name) flung their kusarigama’s weighted chain forward, binding their midsection, but that did them no justice as the kiriko continued their onward assault. (Name) couldn’t hold them back as they struggled to keep their balance, the magical being dragging their body like a raggedy-ann doll.

“Gon, get out of here!” (Name) demanded, but the young boy did not move. He remained in his spot, staring ahead as the kiriko made their attack, swinging their hand downward. “Gon, watch out!”

“My name’s Gon. What’s yours?” The beast stopped, surprised at the sudden question. Gon looked around, quirking his eyebrow upwards as if he was searching for someone else. “Where’s the beast I hit? Are you some friend of his?”

“Gon, kid, I think you’re great and everything, but I swear you’re a grade-a idiot!” (Name) screamed. 

“But—but this one _isn’t_ we caught earlier with Kurapika and Miss Mao!” Gon pointed out, waving his hand around. “The one we caught earlier had a thinner as well as a high-pitched voice. Plus, your faces don’t look anything alike; I won’t fight you unless I have to.” 

The three were silent; (Name) gripping the chain and yanking it forward. The kiriko howled with laughter, tears dotting the corners of their eyes as they patted Gon’s head. “Haha! Come here, honey! You have to check this out! This kid is hilarious!”

“What… what the hell is going on?” (Name) mumbled, retracting their weapon. The kiriko led the two of them back to the others; Mao restrained the young girl they rescued earlier while Leorio released the young man he attended to in the house. “Mao, I think it’s okay to let go of the girl now. No need to be so harsh on her throat,” (Name) assured, patting the nun’s shoulder.

The Sister hummed, releasing the girl and offered a polite bow. “Please forgive me for handling you so roughly. I seem to be on edge today,” she apologized, popping open her bible, and searched for a passage. The others paid Mao no mind, focusing their attention on the two kirikos that stood before them; naturally, this alarmed everyone but Gon, and (Name)-- (Name) was a different case Gon explained everything to them while making their way back to the others. 

“It’s been ages since a human would tell my husband and me apart,” the female kiriko stated with a laugh, glancing over at her husband. She explained with a smile, “the two here are our children, and we are navigators for the Hunter Exams. Due to everyone’s great skill and how well they handled the situations, we shall be escorting you straight to the exam. It’s pretty late, and you all are probably hungry and tired.”

The gang cheered happily, high-fiving each other; they followed the shapeshifters inside of their living accommodations. While the young adults prepared the guest room for the tired travelers, the married couple started cooking dinner. (Name) plopped down on the couch, dropping the backpack, and slipped off their shoes; Kurapika, Leorio, Mao, and Gon following suit, clearly exhausted from walking for hours and chasing two kirikos on top of that. The second oldest of the group ran their fingers through their hair, exhaling deeply. They were almost at the exam; with how hard the first two trials were, (Name) was confident that the exam themselves would be more complicated. 

Mao closed her bible, glancing over at (Name), and smiled. “Yes, I can see it now. I couldn’t tell at first when I first laid eyes on you, but now, it’s quite clear. There’s something you want; it’s not just about helping your grandparents, now is it? It’s something much more deeper than that; yes, you know that Hunters have access to a plethora of information, and you want that information to find someone,” she laughed, cocking her head to the side. 

“I— _How_!? How do you know that, Mao?”

The nun pressed her fingers against (Name)’s lips, leaning forward, pressing her forehead against theirs as she beamed. “Because the Lord can always hear us and reveals everything to me. He is always watching me.” Mao pulled away, standing up to her feet, and joined the couple in the kitchen. “Please, allow me to assist the both of you; it would only be the polite thing to do as you are being generous and allowing us to stay with you for the rest of the night,” she offered as (Name) slumped back on the couch. 

What the _hell_ did they manage to get themselves into?

“Hey, (Name), you good?” Leorio asked, patting their body. They jolted, scratching the back of their head, assuring Leorio that they were fine, just a bit tired. Thankfully, he bought it for the time being. “Well, after we’re done eating, you should go to bed if you’re just gonna space out like that; it’s creepy when you’re just staring off.”

‘ _So, no one heard Mao confront me just seconds earlier? What the hell? Am I just imagining things?_ ’ (Name) thought, glancing in Mao’s direction; she was happily chatting with the wife and daughter, moving back and forth in the kitchen. No, it wasn’t possible. Someone must have heard, but if they did, why didn’t anyone say anything or ask them what the hell that was about? They exhaled deeply, massaging their temples before calming themselves down. 

They looked up, meeting Mao’s gaze as she flashed an innocent smile. And for a split second, (Name) swore they noticed the resemblance of a demon looming over the Nun’s shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, Hisoka should make an appearance, and I’m warning everyone that (Name) will hate him at first. Basically, prepare for a lot of hate fucking


	4. Crazed Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to head to the Hunter Exam but Mao has a freak accident, and (Name) runs across someone familiar.

(Name) could hardly sleep the following night, while the others were cozy in the spare mattresses prepared for them, (Name) found comfortable to be unreachable. Their fingers ran through their hair gingerly, their forehead slicked with sweat as they sat up, tossing the covers off their burning body.

While they were nervous about the Hunter Exams, the one thing that scared (Name) was Sister Mao. Her smile, they just knew something sinister lurked behind that innocent smile of her; how she was able to understand what their goal was, and the shape of the demon that loomed over her shoulder terrified them. What if it was just a figment of their imagination? That must have been it; yes, supernatural events happened almost every day in their world but seeing faces of demons, especially looming over a nun's shoulder, was nerve-wracking.

(Name) turned their head, watching Mao sit up suddenly, her teal eyes still shut while her white hair was disheveled, clumps sticking to the side of her face as she breathed heavily, standing up to her feet. "Mao?" (Name) called, but the nun would not answer her; instead, the nun stepped over Leorio's body, eyes slowly opening, and crouched down beside Gon's defenseless body.

"Mao! You're going to wake him up, and that's going to make him cranky in the morning!" (Name) hissed. While they had no siblings to speak nor did they want children at the present moment, (Name) had taken care of a few toddlers back home; it was never a fun experience, especially when they woke up during their nap.

Mao was unresponsive, her fingers tracing the outline of Gon's face, her breathing labor as she mumbled incoherent words. (Name) carefully stepped over Kurapika, flinching when the Kurta boy turned on his side, still asleep. The nun wrapped her hands around Gon's neck, slowly squeezing, feeling the young boy wake up and writhe underneath her violent touch. "Miss Mao!" Gon yelped, kicking and flailing his legs as the nun loomed over his small body, eyes still closed.

(Name) grabbed Mao, attempting to yank her hands away from Gon's throat. She had an iron grip, unresponsive to (Name)'s shouting; this woke up Leorio and Kurapika in the process, the two of them scrambling to pry the nun off of the smaller boy. " _Mao_! Get the hell off!" Leorio yelled.

" _Dumbass_! I already tried that; she's sleepwalking!" (Name) hissed.

"Who are you calling a dumbass, moron!?" Leorio barked.

Gon let out another choked response, his fingers desperately clinging to Mao's wrists. His eyes were pleading as he struggled to keep his eyes open, darkness slowly washing over him. It was in that moment (Name) realize they would have to break one of Grandma Ichika's rules; they sighed, slightly praying to any higher being that would consider listening to them, cocking their fist back, and deck the nun across her face. This caught the nun off guard, her grip on Gon's neck loosening, and both Kurapika and Leorio were able to restrain her while (Name) tended to the youngest boy.

Mao opened her eyes, blinking as she looked around. "Is there any reason that the two of you are bounding my arms behind my back?" she questioned, quirking one eyebrow.

"You tried choking Gon," (Name) responded, gently massaging the young boy's neck.

"I did? I don't remember doing that," the nun stated, biting her bottom lip.

"Well, you did, you crazy bat!" Leorio shouted.

Mao laughed, shaking her head, and turned her head towards Leorio. "A crazy bat, am I? Are you saying that because my hair is white? I'll have you know that I'm only twenty, Leorio," she pointed out, adjusting her posture. "As for choking Gon, I don't recall doing that as I stated earlier, the Father at the church has told me that I have had freak accidents in the past but never like this before. Luckily, I have a solution," she cooed.

"May I ask what these accidents would consist of?" Kurapika inquired.

Mao bobbed her head happily. "Father Hayashi told me that when I was about 12, he would find me mumbling to myself, still asleep, and scratching my neck. It scared him greatly, but they never got this bad," she explained, "oh! Another time, I began screaming, my eyes rolled to the back of my head, and other nuns restrained me. That's all I can remember."

' _So, she's a fucking psychopath? That's fucking perfect_ ,' (Name) bitterly thought, crossing his legs. "You said you had a solution. What would that be?"

"I can show you once Leorio and Kurapika let go of me," she mused. Hesitantly, they released her arms, and the nun slipped her hand down her cleavage, revealing a set of stainless steel cuffs. With a smile, Mao explained, "Father Hayashi told me that if the accidents got worse, I would need to restrain myself. I also have the keys on me," Mao added.

(Name) blinked, shocked that a nun would carry cuffs in her cleavage— Mao was stacked enough to pull it off, it just seemed off since she was a woman of the church. Coughing, (Name) scratched the back of their head, their cheeks burning before saying, "Well, we can go about this two ways: one of us can be cuffed to her, or we can cuff her hands behind her back."

"What if she's like really flexible and can get her hands to the front!?" Leorio exclaimed.

Mao giggled, "I _am_ flexible, but I am not that flexible; I do see your concern, though. I can always cough up the key to ease your worries."

(Name) extended their hand, watching Mao fish in her cleavage again, and handed the warm key to them. (Name) was very uncomfortable when they felt the warm key in their hand. "Uh, I suggest we keep her arms behind her back; she moves around in her sleep from what I've seen."

"Alright, It's decided then," Kurapika agreed, making sure to lay Gon down and pull the blankets over his small body while Leorio glared at Mao, before laying back down on his makeshift bed.

"I got my eye on you," the taller gentlemen threatened before pulling the covers over his body; Mao giggled while (Name) held her hand behind her back, securing the cuffs around the nun's bony wrists.

(Name) positioned themselves in the corner of the room, keeping their eye on Mao. They still didn't fully trust her; that punch they landed on her punch was hard, it turned her cheek red, but the nun had uttered no words when she opened her eyes. It was too suspicious, or maybe they were just overthinking. They watched the nun get comfortable on the makeshift bed, and her eyes looked with (Name)'s as she smiled—that alone sent shivers rippling down their backside—and fell asleep with ease.

' _Freaky_ ,' (Name) thought, pulling their knees to their chest and yawned. Sleepiness was slowly overcoming them, and they surrender to its comforting embrace.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

When morning arrived, the first thing (Name) was greeted with was bright, teal eyes and an overly sweet smile. They flinched, scooting back as Mao laughed happily. "Oh, come now. I thought you would have been on better guard than this, (Name). Now, will you be a dear and remove the restrains? They're getting rather uncomfortable."

With a stutter, (Name) agreed, gesturing for the nun to turn around. The other three were slowly waking up as they removed the cuffs, and Mao hummed happily, massaging her wrists. "So, uh, how long have you been up?" (Name) asked.

"I've been up for exactly three hours now! Did you know that you make the cutest faces when you sleep? And you talk in your sleep?" The nun pointed out, handing (Name) their bag, soon covering her head with her headdress.

"That's creepy that you're watching me when I'm sleeping," was (Name)'s blunt response.

Mao laughed, "I had too. Didn't want any spiders to get in your mouth; you eat at least seven spiders a year." For an added effect, the nun ran her fingers up (Name)'s arms, smiling when they squirmed.

"Morning," Gon yawned, wiping his eyes as he stumbled towards (Name), draping his arms across their shoulders. The twelve-year-old was still tired; anyone could tell by the bags underneath his eyes.

(Name) ruffled Gon's hair, carrying the small boy in their arms. "You're still tired, dork."

"Heeeeey, I'm no dork," Gon pouted, poking (Name)'s cheek, and yawned again.

"Well, you are a dork in my eyes. Come on; let's get up and get washed up," (Name) instructed, standing up to their feet. They carried Gon to the bathroom, smiling as the small boy.

The gang got washed up; the young kiriko family prepared them all breakfast, which they all happily indulged in; Gon and (Name) ate the most out of the entire group, and even asked for more when they cleared the table. Once they finished breakfast, the husband donned his human form and took them into the city for the next phase.

"Mm, I'm quite excited for the exam," Mao hummed, caressing her cross and skipping forward. (Name) didn't even bother chasing after Mao; they focused on carrying Gon on their shoulders. "What tests do you think we'll have to take? How many?" Mao asked, turning her head to (Name).

(Name) thought for a second, tilting their head to the side. "Well, I suppose they'll be difficult, as we stated earlier. As for the test themselves, I'm sure they'll be quite a few of them," they answered, nodding their head to the side. "But I'm certain that we'll be able to pass them."

"We better; I didn't come out this way for nothing," Leorio stated, draping his arms across Kurapika's shoulders; the smaller blonde male rolled his eyes, smiling a bit at the simple gesture. It was a while before the kiriko husband showed inside of a small restaurant. "The hell is this?" he asked, holding the door open for the others.

(Name) looked around the nearly empty restaurant, watching the man behind the counter cook an assortment of meats. They let Gon down from their shoulders and smoothed out the wrinkles in their shirt before clearing their throat. "Um, exactly why are we here? I thought you were taking us to the Hunter Exams—ramen does sound good though," they nervously laughed, scratching their head.

The kiriko hushed the group, approaching the counter with a smile. The chef looked up from his station, beaming. "Welcome, welcome! What will you folks have today?" the cook asked, stoking the fire underneath the pan.

"The steak combo," the kiriko answered.

The chef looked up slowly, examining the group before asking, "Grilled or boiled?"

"Grilled over a low flame."

The chef nodded and signaled to the younger chef beside him, escorted the group to the back room. Surprisingly, there was a hot meal prepared for the five of them; Gon and (Name)'s eyes glistened upon seeing the steak meal provided and began indulging themselves in the meal while the others sat down beside them.

The kiriko husband smiled, leaning against the doorpost. "One in a thousand. The odds you'd get this far; not bad. Not bad at all, my friends," he complimented, pivoting on his heel to exit the room. "I wish you all the best of all; look me up next year when you all past," he added before taking his leave.

Gon and (Name) were stuffing their faces, happily eating their steaks. "Hey, so what does being a Hunter mean to you guys?" (Name) asked, swallowing the thick piece of steak.

"Well, that's easy," Mao answered, drinking the last of her orange drink. "Being a Hunter to me means I can finally light back to my church, and Father Hayashi will be very pleased that I'll be putting my talent to good use," she added with a smile.

Kurapika replied with a hum, "It's the noblest career there is!"

Leorio cut off the Kurta member, "It's the most lucrative job out there! Think about all the things you can buy!" he shouted. Kurapika and Leorio glared at each other, throwing insults towards each other while Mao laughed merrily, consuming the rest of her steak meal.

"Gon! What does being a Hunter mean to you?! Who's right? This jackass or me?!" Both Leorio and Kurapika yelled, leaning forward as Gon sank into his seat, laughing nervously.

"What it means to me?" the twelve-year-old asked, tilting his head. "A career, sure, but—"

The door dinged, and the group stood their feet; Kurapika told Gon to hold that hold, and they exited the room. The group of five were amazed to find themselves underground with several other participants. They were given badges upon arriving, each thanking one of the assistance before pinning the badges to their clothes. After they finished, the group was approached by a stout, friendly man who was relatively Gon's height.

"Ah, you guys make four-hundred-and-fifty participants; nice to meet you, folks. I'm Tonpa," he greeted with a friendly smile.

Mao was more than excited to meet Tonpa; she proceeded to ramble on, telling the smaller man about the word of God. (Name) had to hold back their laughter, feeling so sorry for the poor man that had to listen to Mao go on her tirade. "Sorry about our—uh—companion; she's very passionate about her religion."

"Because He wants me to spread His Holy Word!" Sister Mao declared.

Tonpa heartily laughed, scratching his head. "I see, I see. Normally, I would have prepared myself for something like this, but you folks are new, aren't you?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

"How can you tell?" Kurapika asked.

Tonpa laughed, reaching into his bag. "Yes, I've been taking this exam since I was ten. This will be my thirty-fifth time; I guess you can say I'm an expert examinee. Anything you want to know, just ask me."

Kurapika and Leorio exchanged looks, mumbling while Gon cluelessly looked around. (Name) came up with a brilliant idea and asked, "If you've taken this test so many times, can you give us some information on some of the participants? It'll be beneficial for all of us, plus, if we stick together, I'm sure we all can pass this year."

"Sure thing!" Tonpa said, gesturing slightly tanned male dressed in an off-white turban, a royal purple scarf with a light blue tunic. Just the sight of the man was enough to send shivers down (Name)'s spine. "103; over there is Bourbon, but we all call him the snake charmer. He's quite the tenacious competitor. Once you're on his bad side, you'll get never get off it," he warned before pointing to a larger male who was gorging himself on several bento boxes. "255, Todo, the wrestler. He's a lot stronger and smarter than he looks. He can flatten you like a pancake if you piss him off."

Mao laughed, "An oaf like him couldn't possibly lay a finger on me. With his weight, I would be faster than him."

(Name) elbowed Mao in the side, chastising her from her rude remarks. "There was no need to make comments about his appearance. You should be ashamed of yourself, Sister Mao," they scolded, ignoring her pitiful whine. "Ignore her; continue, please?"

"Yeah. Let's see, the fellow in the back is 76, the martial artist. In terms of unarmed combat, he's one of the best," Tonpa explained, before pointing to another group. "197, 198, 199, the amori brothers. They specialize in teamwork and keep getting better at it; finally, we have 384, Geretta, the huntsman. He's darn handy with blow darts and clubs. That's just a sample of the participants this year; trust me, everyone here is tough, so don't think you have the advantage."

Before anyone could reply, there was a pained scream that cut through the crowd. (Name) whipped their head around, seeing a man without his arms, bleeding profusely. Another male donned in a clown aesthetic stood beside him, smiling wickedly as he said, "Behold. Now, you see them; now you don't." He was taunting, watching his victim suffer. "You really should be more careful; at least apologize when you bump into someone."

"What an interesting character. Do you know who he is, Tonpa?" Mao asked.

(Name) gritted their teeth, reaching for their kusarigama, and stepped forward, ignoring Tonpa's protest. They didn't care; they were going to end this son of a bitch right now. They didn't give a damn if they got disqualified for killing another participant; it's not like they were going to kill him. No, they were going to bring him to the brink of death and then leave him to die.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch," they growled, wrapping their fingers around the leather-handle. Despite Mao's and Tonpa's pleads, (Name) launched themselves forward towards the clown, flicking their wrist forward, and secured the chain around his wrist. "Hisoka, you son of a bitch; I'm gonna fucking kill you!" (Name) snarled.

The clown only replied with a smile, yanking the chain forward, and pinned (Name) against the floor with his heeled boot. With a teasing smile, Hisoka crouched down and trailed his finger down their chest. "Oh? Is that so? Well, if you're going to kill me, you should at least tell me your name. It's rude to jump out at people without properly introducing yourself."

"Are you _fucking_ stupid?" (Name) snarled, baring their teeth. "Thirteen years ago, in the damned forest, you left me to fucking die."

Hisoka hummed, remembering the fateful meeting between them years ago. So, this was (Name), finally all grown up. They were precious, beautiful even. Oh, he wanted to break that fighting spirit of theirs; Hisoka wanted to see (Name) writhe underneath his cruel touch, staining their flesh rose red. "Oh, yes, I remember you now. Look at you now; you've finally matured. How cute you've become, (Name). I remember you; you've gotten bigger and more bolder," he taunted, tracing the outline of (Name)'s jaw, smiling when they shivered. Crouching down, Hisoka pressed his lips against (Name)'s ear and whispered, " _I invite you to try to kill me_."


	5. You May Begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the encounter with Hisoka, it’s time for (Name) and company to get begin the exams. The question is: what are the real reasons any of them are there?

The air was tense around the two; stray strands of ruby hair fell in front of the magician's face as he smiled sadistically, nestling a card between his bony fingers. He playfully pressed the card against (Name)'s exposed jugular, drawing a thin line of crimson fluid. Hisoka couldn't help but coo as their face was twisted in sheer anger, baring their teeth at the pale man. He wondered what other faces they would make during this exam; oh, he hoped to see (Name)'s face eroded in utter agony, begging for their life as he watched that brilliant light in their eyes slowly fade. It was arousing to think about, and it was even more exciting seeing them after all years, fully grown with a desire to fight glowing in their burning (color) eyes.

"Get the _fuck_ off of me, you damn psycho!" (Name) snarled, smacking their forehead into Hisoka's, clenching their teeth as they hissed in pain, wriggling from the magician's grasp, massaging the tender flesh. There would be no greater joy than ending Hisoka's miserable life; they struggled to control their breathing, chest rising and falling with each heavy breath as they staggered backward, adjusting their grip on their kusarigama. When Hisoka rose to his feet, wiping the blood from his pale forehead and licked his thumb, (Name) growled. "Don't test me, clown! I will tear your sorry ass apart!" they menacingly threatened.

Hisoka responded with a teasing chuckle, beckoning (Name) forward with his lanky finger. "Now, now, you shouldn't threaten me with such a good time before the exams have even started; at least wait until it's not as crowded. I would love for the both of us to go all out," he mocked.

Before (Name) could bark one more insult, Mao pulled them back, chastising them. The older of the two could only mumble bitterly in return, shooting a burning glare at the magician who merely smiled, taunting (Name). With a click of their tongue, they folded their arms over their chest, tilting their heads towards Tonpa. "How the hell is he allowed to take the exams? You would like they have some sort of blacklist; that guy is fucking insane" (Name) hissed.

"Oh, you're talking about 44, Hisoka, the magician; I was hoping he wouldn't be back this year. He creeps me the hell out, I tell you," Tonpa murmured, shivering. Just mentioning the magician's name was enough to make the stout man's skin crawl in disgust. "He seemed like a shoo-in last year, but he attacked one of the examiners he didn't, uh, approve of, and was immediately disqualified."

"And they didn't tell him to take a hike for good!? Are they _crazy_!?" Leorio shouted.

"Yeah, I agree with what stinky here said!" (Name) added.

" _HEY_! Watch it!"

Tonpa shook his head, handing the five of them chilled canned drinks. "Of course not; we get new examiners each year. They get to decide what the tests are and who gets to take the selected tests. The devil himself could pass the Hunter exam if the examiners allowed it," he explained, looking back ad Hisoka one last time before shaking his head, sighing deeply. "Last year, Hisoka took out 20 other examinees, a score I'm sure that he wouldn't mind improving on. Steer clear of him if you can; there are many others like him, and since I've been here for a while, I can show you all the ropes," he offered.

"Oh, what a gentleman you are," Mao cooed, tucking her silver curl in her white underveil.

With a cheeky smile, Tonpa raised his drink. "How about we drink to friendship and luck?" he proposed, cracking the can open.

"Sure!" Gon cheered, getting ready to take a swing. When the juice touched the young boy's lips, he instantly gagged, spitting the cold fluids. "It tastes weird, Tonpa! It must have gone bad," he pointed out, handing the can back to a panicking Tonpa. Kurapika and Leorio poured the drinks out, (Name) following suit while Mao happily guzzled down her beverage. "Miss Mao, you really should drink that; it doesn't taste right," the twelve-year-old pouted, taking the can away from the nun and handed it back to the shorter male.

Mao shrugged her shoulders, wiping the corners of her mouth. "I didn't taste anything weird; you might have super tastebuds too," she teased, playfully poking Gon in the side.

Tonpa could only laugh, collecting the cans as he scratched his head. "Must have forgotten to check the expiration dates on the can; real sorry about that," he apologized.

"Oh, there's no need to apologize!" Gon exclaimed. "I just trained my tongue to detect anything iffy; the taste is a vital forest survival tool. It's a good thing that I took the first sip."

(Name) rolled their neck, yawning. "Yeah, you have some crazy heightened abilities," they pointed out, securing their chain weapon around their waist, cracking their knuckles. Tonpa profusely apologized to the group, which they all accepted, and went on their merry way, wishing the older man the best of luck.

"I wonder what the first part of the exam will be," Mao hummed, checking her surroundings one last time, fiddling with the cross bracelet that encircled her bony wrists. The corners of his mouth twitched into a smile, a playful laughing echoing from the back of her throat. Her laughter was empty and hollow; it sent shivers rippling down (Name)'s backside. They had no time to respond to the nun when the clock let out a horrid screaming noise that promptly shut everyone up.

He had lilac purple hair, a curled, black mustache, and sported a black suit; he had no mouth, which was concerning, but no one pointed it out. With silence hanging in the air, he parted the participants like the Red Sea, walking with pride. "Here I am; the time for the reception is over. It's now time for the exam to begin," the examiner announced, gesturing down the darkened tunnel. He didn't hesitate, setting the pace to a medium jog, and the others trailed after him. The examiner explained that this would count as a short verification, and this exam would tough; many people could lose their lives during this time. Four-hundred-and-four participants had enrolled, and many of them could die; it was scary thinking about it.

The rhythm was progressively getting faster, bodies pressed against as the exam-takers tried catching up with the lilac-haired man. (Name) got separated from Leorio, Kurapika, and Gon, firmly pressed against the nun, who clutched her skirts in her hands as the two ran. "Looks like we're stuck together," (Name) nervously laughed.

Mao agreed, curtly nodding her head. "Of course, we are! Now, save your breath; we don't need you passing out," she scolded, nudging them in the side. (Name) admitted the nun was correct and ran beside her, silently counting in their head. It was an odd habit of theirs, counting to themselves or replaying certain songs over and over again; it kept them distracted from the blistering pain in their lungs, threatening to burst out of their chest.

Their inner voice grew louder, drowning out the examiner's words. Gon was making his way towards the front with a white-haired boy riding a skateboard, who was promptly chewed out by a raging Leorio (it was cute, watching him get all worked up over something so harmless as a kid riding his skateboard). Mao was still by their side, sweat trickling down her cheeks as she huffed, knitting her eyebrows.

"If I knew there was going to be a physical assessment, I would have dressed more fittingly," the Sister snickered, tugging at the black cloth that clung to her thighs. Her silver curls desperately stuck to her face, slicked back with salty sweat that dribbled down the curve of her cheek. "I hope you have good stamina (Name). I have a feeling this will take some time," she hummed, quickening her pace.

Since the others had already pulled a little ways ahead and (Name) didn't want to be left with strangers, they, too, quickened their pace, jogging alongside the nun. Their chest fell and rose with each breath, sweat dribbling down their chin as they squinted, getting a good glimpse of the examiner. They all followed him like lost sheep, the examiner being the shepherd. Several people dropped out after thirty minutes, falling behind the large group, and sprawling across the ground, gasping for air, but the others pressed onwards.

(Name) felt lightheaded, wiping the sweat from their brow, glancing over at the Sister. She, too, was sweating, the front of her dress soaked in perspiration as her mouth hung open, breathing raggedly. "Hey, Mao, is God the only reason why you're becoming a Hunter?" they blurted out.

"You—you really should be saving your breath and asking questions later. I don't think I would be able to carry you if you got tired," was the Sister's response.

(Name) frowned, jogging in front of Mao, continuing their fast pace, and began jogging backward, knitting their eyebrows together. "Come on! Last night, you tried dissecting me—well, what I mean is you were asking why I was taking the Hunter Exams. You're right: I am looking for information on a group of people; they're responsible for my family's death. Originally, I thought Hisoka was one of the bastards who killed my family, but he couldn't be as he came after the slaughter," they admitted, balling their hands into fists. "I want to kill the bastards who killed my parents. They didn't do anything wrong; we were happy and trying to live an honest life, but they ripped everything away from us. We were finally getting back on our feet and going down on the right path."

Mao was silent, wrapping her slender fingers around her ivory bone cross. "I apologize for your loss, (Name), but allow me to give a word of warning: anything fueled by sheer hatred being about nothing be destruction, whether it be the destruction of yourself or those around you. It's not worth it," she stated, removing her headdress, and stuffed the fabric in her cleavage, pumping her arms as the pace picked up one again. "You're probably tired of hearing me talk about my Lord and savior—everyone gets tired of me sooner or later—but you'll thank me in the long run. Roman 12:17-21 reads as: _Repay no one evil for evil but give thought to do what is honorable in the sight of all. If possible, so far as it depends on you, live peaceably with all. Beloved, never avenge yourselves, but leave it to the wrath of God, for it's written, Vengeance is mine, I will repay, says the Lord. To the contrary, if your enemy is hungry, feed him; if he is thirsty, give him something to drink; for by so doing, you will heap burning coals on his head. Do not be overcome by evil, but overcome evil with good_ ," the Sister recited, giving (Name) an apologetic look.

In response, (Name) rolled their eyes. "I get it: you're a pacifist. You don't like fighting—don't like violence, but for fuck's sake, they murdered my fucking parents, Mao. The only people I had left are dead; my mom was pregnant, and now, I'll never get to know if I was going to have a baby brother or a baby sister," they spat bitterly. "You can't tell me for certain that you would turn the other cheek if someone killed your family, Mao."

Mao smiled, "I can tell with honestly that I have felt that rage in my life. I lost my parents in a freak accident—I was a little younger than Gon when it happened. It was a blur, to be honest. One minute I'm sleeping with my parents after attending service, then the next, I find them across the walls." Her voice was softer, more gentle when she spoke of her deceased family, turning her head, and smiled again. "I suppose I didn't know how to react at the time being; I wasn't old enough to comprehend what had happened at the time being. Father Hayashi told me Satan had been welcomed into our house, and he decided to take my parents—that in a way, it was God's way of testing my family and me."

"What the hell is wrong with your religion?" was (Name)'s response, raising an eyebrow.

"A lot of things, so I am told," was Mao's cheeky reply, wiping the beads of sweat from her brow. They became awkwardly silent, nothing but the sound of ragged breathing and heavy footsteps echoed around them, more people soon dropping out, clearing more space for Mao and (Name) to weave through the people, keeping up with each other. "Even still, there are good things about my religion and my fixation on God—we're two different people, I am aware, but I truly believe that nothing good will come out of you wanting vengeance against the people who have wronged you. An eye for an eye makes the whole world go blind."

(Name) shrugged their shoulders, leading Mao toward the front of the group, still behind Leorio, Kurapika, Gon, and the white-haired boy that had joined them. "I'm prepared to make that sacrifice. I'll just pluck out both their eyes first before they can get mine," he retorted. Mao shook her head, dropping the conversation. "You must have another reason for wanting to become a Hunter. I thought you would be against violence; isn't that written in the Ten Commandments?" they asked.

"I'm doing it because God said it was my calling."

"I'm calling bullshit," they blurted out. "I just told you that I'm trying to be a Hunter so I can track down the fuckers who killed my parents, Mao. The least you can do is tell me the real reason why you're here."

Mao sighed, releasing her ivory bone cross. "The real reason? To be honest, I'm not entirely sure why I'm here. Father Hayashi was strongly against it, kept saying I would be damned to help if I went. That the exams were Satan's games," she mumbled, lowering her voice. "Staying in the church was overbearing. It was the same routine day in and day out. I wanted to do something more with my life. I wanted to see the world. Hunters have that freedom, don't they? That's what I want."

"Can't you just leave the church? You're an adult," (Name) questioned.

"I swore my life to the church when I was taken in by Father Hayashi after the accident. He made me promise that I would reside in the church with him and the other nuns," Mao answered. "He was against me coming, but let me go as I promised to spread the Holy word and that I would come back after the exams. He kept saying that I hit my rebellious stage later in life," she added with a laugh.

While Mao could be aggressive and odd, (Name) found her presence to be somewhat comforting. They would never forget the looming shadow of a demon that lurked over her shoulder and her strange aura, but if they looked past that, the Sister was a sweet woman.

"Well, welcome to your rebellious years. Just don't do anything stupid like drugs; those will fuck you up," (Name) snickered, excited when they neared the end, ascending the stairs with Mao. "Hurry up, Mao! This part is meant to thin the pack out one last time!"

Mao hitched up her dress, huffing. "It's a little difficult to run in this, (Name)," she shot back playfully, reaching out for their hand, and joined them as they both ran towards the exit. They ran towards the blinding light, exhausted and drenched with sweat; both of them were tired and were happy to have made it towards the end. Crossing the final step, (Name) and Mao threw themselves on the dewy grass, gasping for air as they stared up at the murky sky.

"I think my lungs are going to fucking burst," (Name) wheezed, helping Mao to her feet, smoothing out her dress.

"I haven't run this long since I was little. I'm out of shape," the Sister laughed, leaning on (Name) as they watched Gon argue with his new friend; Kurapika and Leorio were taunting each other—well, it was more like Leorio was trying to get a rise out of Kurapika only to become annoyed when the blonde gave a smart ass response.

Stretching out their arms, (Name) groaned, rolling their neck. "I wonder what the next part is," they mumbled.

"We are still in the first phase," the examiner announced, sealing the exist behind him, not caring that the man behind him pleaded, begging the lilac-haired to keep the door open. When silence settled around them, he began explaining the second part of phase one. "This place is called Numelle's Marshland, nicknamed The Crooks Nest. This part is where the second round will stand; you'll have to go through here. The rare animals you will find here eat humans for lunch; they're birds of prey after all." He took a slight pause, making his way towards the front of the group. "Follow me and pay attention to the sound of my voice. Losing the ray results in death."

_This is what Grandpa Bassui and Grandma Ichikia warned me about. I could die here,_ (Name) thought, swallowing the lump lodged in their throat while silence overcame the group.

With no questions asked, the examiner, Satotz, proceeded to lead. "The beings that are living in the marsh are going to do all that they possibly can to have a good lunch and to have fun. The predators who find prey will rush at it. That's it, the ecosystem. Hence why it's called The Crooks Nest," he informed, glancing over his shoulder. "Take care not to be deceived and do your best to keep up and follow me."

Mao frowned, tugging at the collar of her attire. "I'm going to die from the heat alone. Let's stay together (Name). You're better at combat than I am," she whined. (Name) agreed, linking arms with the nun.

Just as the group was about to follow Satotz, a voice cried out, "That's false! That man is lying to you!" A battered and bruised man came hobbling out, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth and gripped his stomach. Adjusting his posture, the main pointed an accusing finger at Satotz, declaring, "He's an imposter! He's not a judge at all because the real judge is me!"

The group mumbled to themselves, looking at Satotz and then back at the man. "An imposter? What the hell does he mean by that?"

"Look at this!" The bruised man revealed a carcass of one of the marshland beasts that bore a similarly structured face like the examiners. "It's a man-monkey! These things live in the Numelle's Marshland. They love fresh flesh, and they have long thin limbs, but overall, they're weak," he explained, "they allowed themselves to be tamed by men; they know how to use our language, and manage to trick men into the marsh, where other predators can help attack. His true goal is to get all the captive in one spot! You're just food to him!"

Satotz offered no retorted; many people began doubting their examiner, Mao and (Name) included, due to the similarities the man-monkey and Satotz bore. As the other took a step forward, his life was instantly ended, playing cards cutting deep into his face as he let out an anguished scream; Satotz reacted swiftly, collecting the flying cards aimed at him, unamused when Hisoka began laughing, shuffling his deck.

The so-called examiner reverted to his true form—a man-monkey—while the supposedly dead one dashed off, screeching.

"With this, it's all clear now. This man truly is our judge," Hisoka hummed, "In fact, judges are merely Hunters that do this freely at the jury's request. There's nothing odd about a Hunter, even from a second zone, stopping that kind of attack."

Satotz cleared his throat, returning the cards to Hisoka. "I will accept this as a compliment for now. However, the next time you use such intervention against me for whatever reason, you will be disqualified. Am I understood?"

Hisoka chuckled, "Yes, yes."

Birds circled overhead, swooping down to feast on the man-monkey carcass, greedily picking away at the fresh flesh. The group watched, some fascinated while others couldn't force themselves to turn away from the horrifying scenes. "This is what will happen to the losers; it's the law of nature. There is no mercy for anyone."

Satotz took his rightful position in the front of the group, "You must be vigilant; survival here is an instant struggle." Without hesitation, he began taking off, the others following him across the marshland.

"The second stage of part one shall now begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to be active on Wattpad anymore so updates will be here (but still slow).


	6. You May Begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the encounter with Hisoka, it’s time for (Name) and company to get begin the exams. The question is: what are the real reasons any of them are there?

The air was tense around the two; stray strands of ruby hair fell in front of the magician's face as he smiled sadistically, nestling a card between his bony fingers. He playfully pressed the card against (Name)'s exposed jugular, drawing a thin line of crimson fluid. Hisoka couldn't help but coo as their face was twisted in sheer anger, baring their teeth at the pale man. He wondered what other faces they would make during this exam; oh, he hoped to see (Name)'s face eroded in utter agony, begging for their life as he watched that brilliant light in their eyes slowly fade. It was arousing to think about, and it was even more exciting seeing them after all years, fully grown with a desire to fight glowing in their burning (color) eyes.

"Get the _fuck_ off of me, you damn psycho!" (Name) snarled, smacking their forehead into Hisoka's, clenching their teeth as they hissed in pain, wriggling from the magician's grasp, massaging the tender flesh. There would be no greater joy than ending Hisoka's miserable life; they struggled to control their breathing, chest rising and falling with each heavy breath as they staggered backward, adjusting their grip on their kusarigama. When Hisoka rose to his feet, wiping the blood from his pale forehead and licked his thumb, (Name) growled. "Don't test me, clown! I will tear your sorry ass apart!" they menacingly threatened.

Hisoka responded with a teasing chuckle, beckoning (Name) forward with his lanky finger. "Now, now, you shouldn't threaten me with such a good time before the exams have even started; at least wait until it's not as crowded. I would love for the both of us to go all out," he mocked.

Before (Name) could bark one more insult, Mao pulled them back, chastising them. The older of the two could only mumble bitterly in return, shooting a burning glare at the magician who merely smiled, taunting (Name). With a click of their tongue, they folded their arms over their chest, tilting their heads towards Tonpa. "How the hell is he allowed to take the exams? You would like they have some sort of blacklist; that guy is fucking insane" (Name) hissed.

"Oh, you're talking about 44, Hisoka, the magician; I was hoping he wouldn't be back this year. He creeps me the hell out, I tell you," Tonpa murmured, shivering. Just mentioning the magician's name was enough to make the stout man's skin crawl in disgust. "He seemed like a shoo-in last year, but he attacked one of the examiners he didn't, uh, approve of, and was immediately disqualified."

"And they didn't tell him to take a hike for good!? Are they _crazy_!?" Leorio shouted.

"Yeah, I agree with what stinky here said!" (Name) added.

" _HEY_! Watch it!"

Tonpa shook his head, handing the five of them chilled canned drinks. "Of course not; we get new examiners each year. They get to decide what the tests are and who gets to take the selected tests. The devil himself could pass the Hunter exam if the examiners allowed it," he explained, looking back ad Hisoka one last time before shaking his head, sighing deeply. "Last year, Hisoka took out 20 other examinees, a score I'm sure that he wouldn't mind improving on. Steer clear of him if you can; there are many others like him, and since I've been here for a while, I can show you all the ropes," he offered.

"Oh, what a gentleman you are," Mao cooed, tucking her silver curl in her white underveil.

With a cheeky smile, Tonpa raised his drink. "How about we drink to friendship and luck?" he proposed, cracking the can open.

"Sure!" Gon cheered, getting ready to take a swing. When the juice touched the young boy's lips, he instantly gagged, spitting the cold fluids. "It tastes weird, Tonpa! It must have gone bad," he pointed out, handing the can back to a panicking Tonpa. Kurapika and Leorio poured the drinks out, (Name) following suit while Mao happily guzzled down her beverage. "Miss Mao, you really should drink that; it doesn't taste right," the twelve-year-old pouted, taking the can away from the nun and handed it back to the shorter male.

Mao shrugged her shoulders, wiping the corners of her mouth. "I didn't taste anything weird; you might have super tastebuds too," she teased, playfully poking Gon in the side.

Tonpa could only laugh, collecting the cans as he scratched his head. "Must have forgotten to check the expiration dates on the can; real sorry about that," he apologized.

"Oh, there's no need to apologize!" Gon exclaimed. "I just trained my tongue to detect anything iffy; the taste is a vital forest survival tool. It's a good thing that I took the first sip."

(Name) rolled their neck, yawning. "Yeah, you have some crazy heightened abilities," they pointed out, securing their chain weapon around their waist, cracking their knuckles. Tonpa profusely apologized to the group, which they all accepted, and went on their merry way, wishing the older man the best of luck.

"I wonder what the first part of the exam will be," Mao hummed, checking her surroundings one last time, fiddling with the cross bracelet that encircled her bony wrists. The corners of his mouth twitched into a smile, a playful laughing echoing from the back of her throat. Her laughter was empty and hollow; it sent shivers rippling down (Name)'s backside. They had no time to respond to the nun when the clock let out a horrid screaming noise that promptly shut everyone up.

He had lilac purple hair, a curled, black mustache, and sported a black suit; he had no mouth, which was concerning, but no one pointed it out. With silence hanging in the air, he parted the participants like the Red Sea, walking with pride. "Here I am; the time for the reception is over. It's now time for the exam to begin," the examiner announced, gesturing down the darkened tunnel. He didn't hesitate, setting the pace to a medium jog, and the others trailed after him. The examiner explained that this would count as a short verification, and this exam would tough; many people could lose their lives during this time. Four-hundred-and-four participants had enrolled, and many of them could die; it was scary thinking about it.

The rhythm was progressively getting faster, bodies pressed against as the exam-takers tried catching up with the lilac-haired man. (Name) got separated from Leorio, Kurapika, and Gon, firmly pressed against the nun, who clutched her skirts in her hands as the two ran. "Looks like we're stuck together," (Name) nervously laughed.

Mao agreed, curtly nodding her head. "Of course, we are! Now, save your breath; we don't need you passing out," she scolded, nudging them in the side. (Name) admitted the nun was correct and ran beside her, silently counting in their head. It was an odd habit of theirs, counting to themselves or replaying certain songs over and over again; it kept them distracted from the blistering pain in their lungs, threatening to burst out of their chest.

Their inner voice grew louder, drowning out the examiner's words. Gon was making his way towards the front with a white-haired boy riding a skateboard, who was promptly chewed out by a raging Leorio (it was cute, watching him get all worked up over something so harmless as a kid riding his skateboard). Mao was still by their side, sweat trickling down her cheeks as she huffed, knitting her eyebrows.

"If I knew there was going to be a physical assessment, I would have dressed more fittingly," the Sister snickered, tugging at the black cloth that clung to her thighs. Her silver curls desperately stuck to her face, slicked back with salty sweat that dribbled down the curve of her cheek. "I hope you have good stamina (Name). I have a feeling this will take some time," she hummed, quickening her pace.

Since the others had already pulled a little ways ahead and (Name) didn't want to be left with strangers, they, too, quickened their pace, jogging alongside the nun. Their chest fell and rose with each breath, sweat dribbling down their chin as they squinted, getting a good glimpse of the examiner. They all followed him like lost sheep, the examiner being the shepherd. Several people dropped out after thirty minutes, falling behind the large group, and sprawling across the ground, gasping for air, but the others pressed onwards.

(Name) felt lightheaded, wiping the sweat from their brow, glancing over at the Sister. She, too, was sweating, the front of her dress soaked in perspiration as her mouth hung open, breathing raggedly. "Hey, Mao, is God the only reason why you're becoming a Hunter?" they blurted out.

"You—you really should be saving your breath and asking questions later. I don't think I would be able to carry you if you got tired," was the Sister's response.

(Name) frowned, jogging in front of Mao, continuing their fast pace, and began jogging backward, knitting their eyebrows together. "Come on! Last night, you tried dissecting me—well, what I mean is you were asking why I was taking the Hunter Exams. You're right: I am looking for information on a group of people; they're responsible for my family's death. Originally, I thought Hisoka was one of the bastards who killed my family, but he couldn't be as he came after the slaughter," they admitted, balling their hands into fists. "I want to kill the bastards who killed my parents. They didn't do anything wrong; we were happy and trying to live an honest life, but they ripped everything away from us. We were finally getting back on our feet and going down on the right path."

Mao was silent, wrapping her slender fingers around her ivory bone cross. "I apologize for your loss, (Name), but allow me to give a word of warning: anything fueled by sheer hatred being about nothing be destruction, whether it be the destruction of yourself or those around you. It's not worth it," she stated, removing her headdress, and stuffed the fabric in her cleavage, pumping her arms as the pace picked up one again. "You're probably tired of hearing me talk about my Lord and savior—everyone gets tired of me sooner or later—but you'll thank me in the long run. Roman 12:17-21 reads as: Repay no one evil for evil but give thought to do what is honorable in the sight of all. If possible, so far as it depends on you, live peaceably with all. Beloved, never avenge yourselves, but leave it to the wrath of God, for it's written, Vengeance is mine, I will repay, says the Lord. To the contrary, if your enemy is hungry, feed him; if he is thirsty, give him something to drink; for by so doing, you will heap burning coals on his head. Do not be overcome by evil, but overcome evil with good," the Sister recited, giving (Name) an apologetic look.

In response, (Name) rolled their eyes. "I get it: you're a pacifist. You don't like fighting—don't like violence, but for fuck's sake, they murdered my fucking parents, Mao. The only people I had left are dead; my mom was pregnant, and now, I'll never get to know if I was going to have a baby brother or a baby sister," they spat bitterly. "You can't tell me for certain that you would turn the other cheek if someone killed your family, Mao."

Mao smiled, "I can tell with honestly that I have felt that rage in my life. I lost my parents in a freak accident—I was a little younger than Gon when it happened. It was a blur, to be honest. One minute I'm sleeping with my parents after attending service, then the next, I find them across the walls." Her voice was softer, more gentle when she spoke of her deceased family, turning her head, and smiled again. "I suppose I didn't know how to react at the time being; I wasn't old enough to comprehend what had happened at the time being. Father Hayashi told me Satan had been welcomed into our house, and he decided to take my parents—that in a way, it was God's way of testing my family and me."

"What the hell is wrong with your religion?" was (Name)'s response, raising an eyebrow.

"A lot of things, so I am told," was Mao's cheeky reply, wiping the beads of sweat from her brow. They became awkwardly silent, nothing but the sound of ragged breathing and heavy footsteps echoed around them, more people soon dropping out, clearing more space for Mao and (Name) to weave through the people, keeping up with each other. "Even still, there are good things about my religion and my fixation on God—we're two different people, I am aware, but I truly believe that nothing good will come out of you wanting vengeance against the people who have wronged you. An eye for an eye makes the whole world go blind."

(Name) shrugged their shoulders, leading Mao toward the front of the group, still behind Leorio, Kurapika, Gon, and the white-haired boy that had joined them. "I'm prepared to make that sacrifice. I'll just pluck out both their eyes first before they can get mine," he retorted. Mao shook her head, dropping the conversation. "You must have another reason for wanting to become a Hunter. I thought you would be against violence; isn't that written in the Ten Commandments?" they asked.

"I'm doing it because God said it was my calling."

"I'm calling bullshit," they blurted out. "I just told you that I'm trying to be a Hunter so I can track down the fuckers who killed my parents, Mao. The least you can do is tell me the real reason why you're here."

Mao sighed, releasing her ivory bone cross. "The real reason? To be honest, I'm not entirely sure why I'm here. Father Hayashi was strongly against it, kept saying I would be damned to help if I went. That the exams were Satan's games," she mumbled, lowering her voice. "Staying in the church was overbearing. It was the same routine day in and day out. I wanted to do something more with my life. I wanted to see the world. Hunters have that freedom, don't they? That's what I want."

"Can't you just leave the church? You're an adult," (Name) questioned.

"I swore my life to the church when I was taken in by Father Hayashi after the accident. He made me promise that I would reside in the church with him and the other nuns," Mao answered. "He was against me coming, but let me go as I promised to spread the Holy word and that I would come back after the exams. He kept saying that I hit my rebellious stage later in life," she added with a laugh.

While Mao could be aggressive and odd, (Name) found her presence to be somewhat comforting. They would never forget the looming shadow of a demon that lurked over her shoulder and her strange aura, but if they looked past that, the Sister was a sweet woman.

"Well, welcome to your rebellious years. Just don't do anything stupid like drugs; those will fuck you up," (Name) snickered, excited when they neared the end, ascending the stairs with Mao. "Hurry up, Mao! This part is meant to thin the pack out one last time!"

Mao hitched up her dress, huffing. "It's a little difficult to run in this, (Name)," she shot back playfully, reaching out for their hand, and joined them as they both ran towards the exit. They ran towards the blinding light, exhausted and drenched with sweat; both of them were tired and were happy to have made it towards the end. Crossing the final step, (Name) and Mao threw themselves on the dewy grass, gasping for air as they stared up at the murky sky.

"I think my lungs are going to fucking burst," (Name) wheezed, helping Mao to her feet, smoothing out her dress.

"I haven't run this long since I was little. I'm out of shape," the Sister laughed, leaning on (Name) as they watched Gon argue with his new friend; Kurapika and Leorio were taunting each other—well, it was more like Leorio was trying to get a rise out of Kurapika only to become annoyed when the blonde gave a smart ass response.

Stretching out their arms, (Name) groaned, rolling their neck. "I wonder what the next part is," they mumbled.

"We are still in the first phase," the examiner announced, sealing the exist behind him, not caring that the man behind him pleaded, begging the lilac-haired to keep the door open. When silence settled around them, he began explaining the second part of phase one. "This place is called Numelle's Marshland, nicknamed The Crooks Nest. This part is where the second round will stand; you'll have to go through here. The rare animals you will find here eat humans for lunch; they're birds of prey after all." He took a slight pause, making his way towards the front of the group. "Follow me and pay attention to the sound of my voice. Losing the ray results in death."

_This is what Grandpa Bassui and Grandma Ichikia warned me about. I could die here,_ (Name) thought, swallowing the lump lodged in their throat while silence overcame the group.

With no questions asked, the examiner, Satotz, proceeded to lead. "The beings that are living in the marsh are going to do all that they possibly can to have a good lunch and to have fun. The predators who find prey will rush at it. That's it, the ecosystem. Hence why it's called The Crooks Nest," he informed, glancing over his shoulder. "Take care not to be deceived and do your best to keep up and follow me."

Mao frowned, tugging at the collar of her attire. "I'm going to die from the heat alone. Let's stay together (Name). You're better at combat than I am," she whined. (Name) agreed, linking arms with the nun.

Just as the group was about to follow Satotz, a voice cried out, "That's false! That man is lying to you!" A battered and bruised man came hobbling out, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth and gripped his stomach. Adjusting his posture, the main pointed an accusing finger at Satotz, declaring, "He's an imposter! He's not a judge at all because the real judge is me!"

The group mumbled to themselves, looking at Satotz and then back at the man. "An imposter? What the hell does he mean by that?"

"Look at this!" The bruised man revealed a carcass of one of the marshland beasts that bore a similarly structured face like the examiners. "It's a man-monkey! These things live in the Numelle's Marshland. They love fresh flesh, and they have long thin limbs, but overall, they're weak," he explained, "they allowed themselves to be tamed by men; they know how to use our language, and manage to trick men into the marsh, where other predators can help attack. His true goal is to get all the captive in one spot! You're just food to him!"

Satotz offered no retorted; many people began doubting their examiner, Mao and (Name) included, due to the similarities the man-monkey and Satotz bore. As the other took a step forward, his life was instantly ended, playing cards cutting deep into his face as he let out an anguished scream; Satotz reacted swiftly, collecting the flying cards aimed at him, unamused when Hisoka began laughing, shuffling his deck.

The so-called examiner reverted to his true form—a man-monkey—while the supposedly dead one dashed off, screeching.

"With this, it's all clear now. This man truly is our judge," Hisoka hummed, "In fact, judges are merely Hunters that do this freely at the jury's request. There's nothing odd about a Hunter, even from a second zone, stopping that kind of attack."

Satotz cleared his throat, returning the cards to Hisoka. "I will accept this as a compliment for now. However, the next time you use such intervention against me for whatever reason, you will be disqualified. Am I understood?"

Hisoka chuckled, "Yes, yes."

Birds circled overhead, swooping down to feast on the man-monkey carcass, greedily picking away at the fresh flesh. The group watched, some fascinated while others couldn't force themselves to turn away from the horrifying scenes. "This is what will happen to the losers; it's the law of nature. There is no mercy for anyone."

Satotz took his rightful position in the front of the group, "You must be vigilant; survival here is an instant struggle." Without hesitation, he began taking off, the others following him across the marshland.

"The second stage of part one shall now begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to be active on Wattpad anymore so updates will be here (but still slow).


	7. Dance With The Clown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the Hunter exams have begin; Mao and (Name) are attached to the hip while maneuvering their way through the marshland.

(Name) and Mao stayed by each other's side, holding onto each other's clothes as they ran through the fog, trying to keep up with Satotz, Mao falling behind due to her poor dress choices. "Fuck, do you have to wear this everywhere?" (Name) complained, decreasing their pace as Mao kept falling further behind, bunching her dress in her hands, panting.

"It's holy attire, and Father Hayashi wanted me to wear it so I can prove to everyone that I am a woman of God," she countered, "if I knew there would be running, I would have told Father Hayashi that my usual outfit wouldn't be suitable for the exams, but it also plays a significant role in my religion. I am an untouched woman, (Name)."

Thankfully, (Name) devised a perfect plan. Straggling back, they removed a small pocket knife from their backpack, showing the blade to the nun. "You'll probably hate me for this later, but if we make it shorter, you'll probably be able to keep up," they explained, grabbing the hem of Mao's dress.

"And show skin!? How absurd; that's completely ridiculous!" Mao cried.

"Unless you want to fall behind and lose track of the group, we should get this dress cut, and I promise I'll pay for a new one if we pass, deal?" (Name) offered. Mao bit her bottom lip, giving into (Name)'s suggestion, and allowed them to cut away the excess fabric, cutting just below her knees. It wasn't the cleanest cut, but it would have to do for now. "There, that shouldn't show off too much skin. What do you think?"

Mao started up their pace, finding it more comfortable to run alongside (Name). "I suppose it works for now, but you owe me another dress after the exams," she reminded them, following the voice up ahead. The fog was thick and heavy, obscuring their vision as they pressed forward, making out figures in the mist—Mao suggested that they still be cautious of the models running in the fog, reminding (Name) of the man-monkeys they saw earlier. "How long do you think you'll last?" Mao asked, ripping the fabric from between her breasts, and handed it to (Name) to place in their backpack, catching with the smaller group ahead of them.

The group of men had stopped, observing the large strawberry that laid on the ground. Mao pulled (Name) away from the group, telling them that she had a bad feeling, making sure they were far enough away from the men. Crouching down, one of the men worked up the courage to poke the red fruit with their wooden staff, raising an eyebrow when the berry shifted. The ground soon gave out from under the men, followed by their despaired screams as they all fell into the mouth of a colossal beast; one man was unfortunate, caught in the teeth of the monster, the jaws crushing his rib cage and penetrated his skin, blood spurting from the wound. Both Mao and (Name) watched in horror—(Name) would have to thank Mao for pulling them back.

"What the actual _fuck_!?" (Name) squealed, unraveling the kusarigama from their waist, adjusting the weighted chain in their hand. "Okay, the man-monkeys, I could deal with; the birds that circled overhead and picked at the corpses? Sure—I hate the fuckers with a burning passion, but these motherfuckers?! No one wanted to warn me about these goddamn Noggin Lugging Tortoise!" they hissed.

"You act like anyone received a warning of what kind of beast would live here, (Name)," Mao pointed out.

When the large tortoise let out a thundering roar, Mao yanked (Name) forward, evading its mouth as it tried to seize Mao by the hem of her dress; (Name) drove the curved blade of the kusarigama into the tortoise's eye, hearing it howl in pain, thrashing around. They didn't care for the blood that stained their clothes; all that matters is that they haul their asses out of there. Securing the weapon around their waist, Mao and (Name) followed the voices in front of them, careful to avoid any large strawberries, staying alert the whole time.

Another group was swallowed whole by beasts called Frogs-In-Waiting. Mischievous little fuckers they were, camouflaging with the earth, waiting until potential prey walked over their hiding place, snapping their mouth shut, and swallowing their prey instantly. (Name) grimaced, squeezing Mao's hand as they pressed onward; they just hope their friends weren't dead or fooled by any of these beasts.

"Come here! There is no danger!" Mr. Satotz called out amongst the fog. Upon hearing his voice, the smaller groups charged forward, eager to have finally caught up with their proctor. Again, he repeated, "Come here! There is no danger!"

"Yeah! We hear you loud and clear—"

"Wait, _don't_!"

The warning came too late for many as they plummeted to their death, impaled by the spikes that waited below. Mao barely escaped death, being yanked back at the last minute, only to see the fresh corpses added to the old stash. Up above, a ruse raven circled ahead, cackling at it repeated in Mr. Satotz's voice, "Come here! There is no danger!"

"Jesus Christ, Mao!"

"Watch it," she gasped, her heart thumping in her chest as the two peeked over the edge, the other survivors doing the same. (Name) almost threw up, seeing the deceased impaled, their entrails decorating the spikes like Christmas ornaments; it was uneasy—fuck, they knew the exams were brutal, but this was fucking overkill. The nun wiped the sweat from her brow, taking (Name)'s arm, and leaned against them, panting. "Thank goodness you caught me; I'm so lucky to have you as my partner," Mao thanked, throwing her arms around their neck, giving them a tight squeeze.

(Name) returned the gesture, patting her on the back. "As touching as this would be, we should probably haul ass and caught up with the others. This shithole is no place for us to die," they stated, flinching when the ruse raven began cawing, slowly beginning to copy Mr. Satotz's voice again for the next group. Wiping the sweat from their brow, they laced their fingers with Mao's, dragging her forward, running through the heavy fog.

Bodies sprawled across the terrain; limbs strewn across the freshly painted grass, slicked with warm blood as the two passed through, grimacing at the exposed innards, forcing their lunch down, pressing forward. It was their choice to take the exams; there's no way they could quit now, especially in a place like this.

The trail of bodies continued, some of the new ones fresher than the last one, limbs still twitching and spurting blood before the muscles went lax. "Fuck," Mao swore, squeezing (Name)'s hand before turning her head, finally emptying her stomach. All (Name) could do was hold her hair back, patting her back, grimacing. She bent over, holding her knees, coughing before breaking down. "I'm an idiot; I'm an idiot for thinking I could do this," the nun babbled, gripping her cross, muttering prayers as she rocked herself back and forth, hyperventilating.

"Mao, I get you're scared—I'm about to piss my pants if I'm honest—but if we linger around here any longer, we're going to end up like the rest of these guys," they pointed out, motioning to the corpse beside their foot, jerking away when it twitched for a split second. Frowning, (Name) wiped the sheen of sweat that glossed their forehead, squeezing Mao's hand for reassurance. "The quicker we can get out of this place, the quicker we can regroup with Gon and the others. Sound like a plan?"

The nun agreed, tucking her cross in her bosom, trailing after (Name). The fog was still thick as ever, obscuring the bodies in the distance, but the two were close enough to chase after them. Ahead, they could hear Leorio and Kurapika, Gon's voice following after. (Name) let out an excited breath, quickening their pace, only to be appalled, seeing yet another trail of dead bodies. These were fresh—fresher than the ones they saw earlier. The muscles twitched and spasmed, gurgling on blood as they desperately reached out for (Name), gripping the hem of their pants, drawing a startled scream from their lips.

Mao kicked the hand away, disgusted, and pulled (Name) towards her comforting body, breasts pressed against their arm, slowly venturing forward, evading the fresh corpses. (Name) wasn't scared about the sudden blanket that swaddled them, but rather, who could produce said blanket.

A chill ran down (Name)'s spine, and uneasiness pooled in their stomach. It was hard to breathe, watching Hisoka crouch to Gon's level with Leorio's limp body slung over his shoulders like a bag of rice. "Leorio!" (Name) called out, throwing all logical reasoning behind and charged forward, unraveling their kusarigama, brandishing the curved-blade, ignoring Mao's protests. Their feet just moved on their own, seeing Hisoka's hands on their friend—(Name) used the word friend sparingly, but they considered Leorio close despite knowing them for only two days; they could have a good laugh and have childish arguments together.

Hisoka didn't consider (Name) a threat as he smiled, patting Leorio's back as the young hunter-in-training raced forward, swinging the blade towards his face. Blinded by sheer race, none of their attacks were going to meet their intended target. Attacking while blinded would accomplish nothing, (Name) knew this, but rage blurred their vision, dying everything red. "Such a needy little thing you are," the magician mocked, evading (Name)'s attack with ease, still carrying the unconscious Leorio over his shoulder.

"Put him down; you prick!" (Name) snarled, lassoing the chain around Hisoka's waist. The magician smiled, wrapping his slender fingers around the chains. "Let him go!" they repeated, baring their teeth at the red-head, but he only chuckled, taunting (Name) with those haunting, amber eyes of his, mocking (Name).

"And if I _don't_? What ever will you do, (Name)?" The magician teased, lifting the chain, challenging (Name) with his eyes—those fucking eyes of his. They were haunting, beautiful, yet they filled (Name) with a sense of terror, and they couldn't understand why.

It didn't matter as Hisoka got the jump on (Name), card pressed against their neck while he leaned forward, lips barely touching the shell of their ear. "You think before you leap, (Name). Are you that determined to save your friend? What a noble little pet you are," he cooed, caressing their head, letting his hand wander.

Surprisingly, his hand was gentle, tracing the side of their face with the pad of his thumb. His fingers were soft, cautious of his sharp nails, and all (Name) could do was hold their breath, feeling their heart rattle against their ribcage. No, they shouldn't be melting into his touch, but Hisoka's hand was strangely comforting, oddly pleasant when he caressed their cheek. They couldn't move; they were frozen, gripping their weapon, keening when he nudged their lips apart with his thumb, pressing the pad against their tongue. It left them weak in the knees, yanking away from the magician.

"You _bitch_!" They bit out, adjusting their grip on the chain, embarrassed. How dare he make a fool of them? They felt heat creep over their body, and they despised it. They were going to rip that damn clown limb from limb. Foolish and blinded by rage, (Name) charged forward, brandishing the curved blade once more. The magician smiled, dancing around (Name) as he dodged, smacking the younger trainee in the neck, landing another blow to the back of their head and torso.

Their stance staggered, white splotches and stars blinding their distorted vision as Hisoka clamped their hand around their throat, forcing them to their knees. With a chuckle, he stated, "You'll have to try harder than that to kill me, (Name). Here I waited all these years for a good fight; don't make me regret my decision." Their body went limp, frozen with fear as Hisoka let them fall, tapping their chin with his boot. "My, have you given up already? That's too bad; I would have loved to play with you even more. Have I broken your fighting spirit already?"

For once, (Name) was glad Mao didn't move—Hisoka wouldn't hesitate to smack her around just because she was a woman. His hand cupped (Name)'s bruised cheek, smiling. "Like I told your friends earlier, you also qualify, but only because I want to see how far you'll go in the future; next time, I won't be as lenient," he hummed, retrieving his scattered cards, slipping the bloodied deck in his pocket, stretching his arms. The magician looked up at the nun, smiling as he gestured to (Name)'s limp body. "Be a good Sister and help your friend. Walking will be a difficult feat for them with a bruised torso. Do get them the proper medical care once you find your way out of the marsh," he stated.

Mao didn't hesitate, rushing to (Name)'s side, draping their arm over her shoulder, and helped them to their feet, grunting. Hisoka didn't waste time, adjusting Leorio's unconscious body on his shoulder, slipping the radio from his pocket, telling the voice on the other end that he would be arriving soon; he just picked up some extra baggage on his way. Into the fog, he went, disappearing from the human eye.

Gon and Kurapika had already begun chasing after Hisoka, yelling at Mao and (Name) to hurry up before they got left behind. "You try carrying (Name) then! They're heavier than me," Mao shot back, doing her best to slide their body onto her back, grunting when she got them settled and stood upright. She tucked their legs beneath her arms, chasing after Gon, following the sound of his voice.

(Name)'s vision was still fuzzy—they cursed themselves for allowing them to get the jump on them so quickly—white splotches obscured their vision as they slurred their words, lolling their head forward. "Mao," they keened, squinting as she tried keeping up with Gon, careful to avoid any obstacles (such as those damn mushrooms that went off like bombs if anyone stepped on them; they had a few close calls). "Mao, I'm gonna throw up if you keep running so fast," they complained, nauseous and dizzy.

"Wait until after I put you down! Did Hisoka hit you _that_ hard?" Mao questioned, squinting. The fog was thick—Gon was in front of her, and already, she was losing sight of him. (Name) groaned again, warning the nun that they didn't feel good, dry-heaving. "If you throw up on me, I'm going to drop you and leave," she threatened (albeit it was a joke), adjusting (Name)'s legs, hopping over a patch of claymore mushrooms, tripping over her feet. The fog was beginning to clear up; Mao could see Gon's green outfit and let out a sigh of relief, quickening her pace.

The last stretch was near, (Name) could feel out as the fog slowly dissipated, giving the duo a clear view of the small cabin and those who made it. Mao eased (Name) onto the ground, smoothing out the wrinkles in their shirt, frowning. "If you throw up, I'm not responsible for getting you cleaned up either," Mao stated, sitting beside the younger hunter-in-training.

"Ugh, stomach hurts. Head hurts; I'm going to fuck that clown up," they groaned, holding their stomach, barely lifting their head as Gon and Kurapika sat next to them, carefully sitting Leorio down. "So, you got Mr. Leorio back from the clown?" they mocked, leaning against Mao.

Gon nodded his head. "Yeah, he was against a tree by the time we got here. He's just regaining consciousness now," he explained.

Mr. Satotz congratulated those who managed to get out of the marsh alive, announcing that they were moving onto the next trail. Only one-hundred-and-fifty participants had survived—an impressive group they were this year. The next part of the trial would occur at noon, meaning they had two hours to themselves. It was best if they remained in Biska Woods if they wished to see the next examiners. He wished the group well, departing back into the marsh.

"Thank goodness we made it," Mao sighed, laying on the dewy grass, looking up at (Name) with a smile. "Are you excited for the next part?"

"Hell no. We almost died back there. _Twice_!" They added with a huff, forcing themselves to sit up. This exam was stressful and dangerous—Ichika and Bassui warned them before they stepped foot in the boat. If Mao wasn't there to help, it was a good possibility that (Name) would have failed or died. "I'm so tired, and I hurt," they groaned, lifting their shirt. A bruise already started forming, dark and sickly looking; the smallest amount of pressure to the darkened area made (Name) flinch, sucking in their breath.

Oh, Hisoka was going to pay for that.

Kurapika noticed the bruise, frowning. "I'm certain that hurts. If we can compress the area, it should help with the swelling. Either that or raid Leorio's medical bag," the Kurta explained, instructing (Name) to lay on their back.

"There's no way in hell _you're_ raiding _my_ medical bag! _I'm_ the doctor in training here, not _you_!" Leorio shouted, smacking Kurapika's hands away, protective of his bag, and pulled out a small tube of aloe vera gel and an elastic band. "Mao, hold the band for a sec," he mumbled, applying a glob of green, translucent gel to his fingertips, warning (Name) that it would be cold for a brief moment. 

Leorio was lucky (Name) enjoyed his company. They flinched, gritting their teeth when the cold gel came in contact with their skin. "Oh, you are so lucky I enjoy your company; you come have warmed it up at least, jack ass!" they hissed through gritted teeth, glaring at the doctor-trainee.

"Oh, forgive me, _Your Majesty_ ," he mocked, wiping the excess gel on his wrists, taking the elastic band from the nun, ordering (Name) to sit up. "Alright, now lift your arms. I'm going to wrap your entire torso; it might be a little tight, but it'll help the bruise heal over time. I'd give you an ice pack, but I don't have a wrap for it," Leorio explained, wrapping the band around their torso (it was a large bruise that covered the majority of their right side), pinning it together.

Leorio did warn them that the band would be tight; (Name) would learn to adapt. "Thanks, jack ass," (Name) grumbled, sludging Leorio in the arms.

"I'm gonna strangle you!" He growled as the other three couldn't help but laugh at the two bickerings back and forth.

Eventually, Gon's new friend joined them, skateboard tucked underneath his arm. "Oh, you got alive! These are my friends I was telling you about, Killua. The blonde is Kurapika, the one wearing glasses is Leorio, the nun is Sister Mao, and the one on the ground bruised is (Name)," Gon introduced, "everyone, this is Killua. He's my new friend."

"Not another kid," (Name) jokingly stated, frantically swooning, falling back into Leorio's arms. "I can't go on; the children are taking over."

Rolling his eyes, Leorio allowed (Name) to lay in his lap, tapping his fingers against their forehead. The quietness that surrounded the small group was lovely, peaceful. It eased (Name)'s mind, allowing them to rest for a few moments.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

When the hours had elapsed, the door swung open. In the hanger, a woman with blue hair, dressed in dark colors, and a larger man dressed in lighter colors stood in the room's center. The woman was smiling, crossing her legs. "So," she asked, looking up at her partner, "you hungry?"

The larger man nodded, patting his stomach. "You bet; I'm starving," he let out.

"Therefore, the second round of the exams will be cooking! We're both fine, Gourmet Hunters! Thus, your first mission will be to satisfy our appetites by cooking a meal for us," the blue-haired girl explained, waving her hand carelessly.

"You'll start by cooking the plates I asked for," the man asked, excited for the examiners' dishes.

The woman picked up where her partner left off, "Then, those who qualify will have to satisfy my palette. You will qualify for the third round if you hear ' _you're good_.' This test will be over when we're no longer hungry."

Leorio groaned, "You've gotta be kidding me? A cooking exam? I can't cook to save my life." He smacked the palm of his hand against his forehead as Kurapika hummed, cradling his chin in his hand.

"I'd never thought there would be an exam like this. Hopefully, we can figure it out as we plan his meal," Kurapika responded, patting Leorio's back.

The man announced, "For me, it'll be roast pork; that's what I like best. I don't care what kind of pork it is as long as you chase it in Biska Woods."

His partner smiled, waving her hand again. "With that said, let the second round begin!"


End file.
